Jail Bait
by eboneecullen
Summary: Bella, a high school junior is befriended by members of a Big Sister organization: Alice and Rosalie.  Hanging with these college girls, sets the stage for a budding relationship with college junior Edward Masen and she becomes his delicious jail bait...
1. Chapter 1

A/N Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, who I adore. I'm so glad that she lets us play around with the characters. I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!

Jail Bait:

It was the first semester of my junior year in high school. I spent the last few years of my life living in sunny Phoenix, Arizona with my mom Renee. However, she met and fell in love with this minor league baseball player named Phil and they married shortly after. I loved my mom and Phil was great, but their honeymoon phase was a bit much to handle. So, I decided to move back to Forks, Washington to live with my dad Charlie. Mom and dad divorced shortly after I was born, so I didn't spend much time with Charlie. I remember visiting him in the summers as a child, but as a I grew older, summers in Forks paled in comparison to summers in Phoenix, so I stopped coming around. Not surprisingly, Charlie was happy to have me back and even purchased me a used truck to drive back and forth to school.

Classes had been in session for a few weeks and life in Forks was becoming routine. I made a few friends at school, but most of them seemed catty and fake. The only genuinely sweet girl was Angela Weber. I liked hanging out with her, but I felt like the third wheel hanging with her and her boyfriend Ben. Other girls at school, mainly Lauren and Jessica, spent time smiling in my face, but I could not shake the feeling that they were manipulative and not to be trusted. So, I spent my time after school tidying up the house, cooking dinner, doing homework, and reading my favorite romance novels. Wuthering Heights was my favorite and I re-read it at least once a week.

I had never been in love. In Phoenix, I didn't date. I haven't even had my first kiss yet. Guys in Forks have asked me out, but I just didn't feel the urge to date any of them. Little did I know, that my boring life was about to change…..

When I got to school the next day, there was this group of college girls on campus. Apparently, there was this new Big Sister program and girls from University of Washington-Seattle campus wanted to reach out to a few high school girls. Two of these college girls stood out immediately. All of them were gorgeous, but these two were exceptionally beautiful. The dark haired, shorter girl introduced herself as Alice and the tall, leggy, curvy blond introduced herself as Rosalie. All the high school girls were chatting up a storm trying to impress these college girls. And of course, all the boys were drooling and making fools of themselves. After listening to them talk about the Big Sister program, I started to walk away. Then, Alice came after me and we began to chat…..

"Wait" she said, "are you not interested in getting involved in our program".

"Don't you think high school girls are a little old for Big sisters. I thought that was something for younger girls" I responded.

She laughed, "you're right, but we are really trying to reach out to high school girls such as yourself in rural communities to encourage you all to enroll in college and make something of yourselves blah blah blah…"

I smiled at her explanation. "So what do you say? Be my little sister, please!" she continued with a pout that would make anyone melt.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" I replied, giving into the power of the pout.

"Well, you fill out this form and get permission from your parents to spend 2 weekends per month at the U-Dub campus" she responded.

"Wow, where would I be staying?" I asked.

"With me, of course you silly girl" she stated with a smile.

"I'll have to talk to my dad" I stated, a little hesitantly…..

"Oh, I'll talk to him, you get to class, just tell me where he works and I'll stop by on our way out of town. So give me your cell number and be prepared because I'll be here to pick you up on Friday as soon as school is out" she stated in a rush.

"But what if my dad says no" I questioned.

"No one says no to Alice" she responded and pushed me in the direction of the classrooms.

For some reason, I was really looking forward to doing something different. Alice was right, my dad thought it was a great idea. He worked a lot, as the chief of police, and hated leaving me alone so much. He adored Alice right away. So the week passed slowly, and before I knew it, Friday afternoon was here. As I stepped out of school, I saw Alice and Rosalie sitting inside a yellow Porshe.

"Bella" she yelled "hurry up, we have a drive ahead of us and we need to get ready for the party tonight". Knowing Alice was picking me up, my dad dropped me off at school that morning. I had packed a few days worth of clothes in a small rolling suitcase that I hated rolling around with me all day.

The drive to Seattle took about 3 hours. During which, I got to know a lot about Alice. She talked a mile a minute, but I didn't find it annoying it was endearing. She was a junior fashion major. She lived in an off-campus apartment with her boyfriend Jasper, Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett, and her best friend Edward, who was single. The apartment had 4 bedrooms, so I would be staying in the guest room. Alice loved shopping and alternative rock music. At first, Rosalie didn't say much, but eventually she began to reveal a bit about herself. She was a junior mechanical engineering major who loved working on cars, in her spare time. Of course, this was shocking to me, because she was such a drop-dead gorgeous girl, no one would have expected her to work on cars as a hobby. When I mentioned that she responded….

"I like it when people, especially men, underestimate me" before winking at me.

Before I knew it, we pulled up to the apartment. She stated that the guys wouldn't be home until closer to the party, so we had girl time. I had no idea what to wear to a college party, so I laid out a pair of jeans and graphic t-shirt on the bed in the guest room. Soon after, Alice came rushing in the door…..

"Bella" she screamed, "what is that on the bed"?

"My outfit for the party" I replied.

"No way are you wearing that. I'll pick you out something of mine. It may be shorter on you because of your height, but we'll have to manage, now go shower so Rose and I can do your hair and make-up" she ordered.

I did just that. After showering, Rosalie and Alice came in and helped me with hair and make-up. Once done, I slipped on the dress that Alice let me borrow. It was super short on me, but made my legs looks amazing. She insisted I where a pair of Rosalie's stilettos, even after I explained my clumsiness. What I learned quickly, is that Alice doesn't accept no for an answer. Once I looked at myself in the mirror, I was pleasantly surprised. I knew I was a pretty girl, but they made me look like a gorgeous woman. Rosalie and Alice left me in the guest room to continue getting ready as I stared at my reflection. I begin to hear a commotion and figured that their boyfriends were home and getting ready as well. I sat quietly for the next 45 minutes wondering what my first college would be like.

"Where's the jail bat?" I heard a loud, boisterous male voice ask. I heard laughter before Alice came to get me. She said that everyone was ready and the boys wanted to meet me.

I stepped out of the room and heard…. "hey jail bait, you're hot" from the same boisterous voice. Before I could respond, Rosalie smacked him across the head.

She stated "don't mind him, Bell this moron is my boyfriend Emmett".

"Nice to meet you Emmett" I stated while putting out my hand for him to shake. He disregarded my hand and pulled me into this huge bear hug. Normally, I would have been freaked out, but the hug was nice. He reminded me of an older brother.

"Bella, this is my Jasper" Alice said.

"Nice to meet you too Jasper" I replied and he grabbed my left hand and placed a light kiss on it, which caused me to blush.

Before I could further embarrass myself by blushing, the most handsome man I've ever seen walked into the living room area. He was tall and had copper hair that was flew in every direction. His piercing green eyes looked like emeralds.

"Bella, this is Edward, Edward, this is Bella" Alice introduced us.

He didn't say anything just nodded his head while looking intensely at me with those sparkling green eyes. I instantly felt my panties grow damp at the sight of him. I had never had this reaction to a man before. Immediately, I wanted him to lift up this ridiculously short dress and do very naughty things to my girly parts. In the midst of my fantasy, I heard Alice state…."come on, let's party".

We all rode in Emmett's jeep to the party at a club in downtown Seattle. During the ride, I sat next to Edward and had a hard time focusing my attention. When we arrived at the club, we all breezed passed the bouncer without paying and without anyone asking for I.D., which I was grateful for. I was so nervous in the club. Girls were grinding against one another. Alice must have sensed my nervousness and ushered me towards the bar for a drink. She ordered me 2 shots of tequila and the liquid warmed me from the inside out. I immediately felt relaxed. Rosalie and Alice sandwiched me in the middle of the floor and got me to dance with them for a few songs. Then, there men came to get a little one on one time. Between the heat of the club and the alcohol, I needed to step out for some fresh air.

I walked out the club and walked up a block or so, just enjoying the night breeze. Then I heard someone approach me from behind. It happened so quickly. Before I knew it, I was pulled into a side alley. Some man, who smelled awful, had me pressed against the wall. His hot breath felt as though it was penetrating my skin.

He said to me "fresh pussy" as his hand began to roughly trace my inner thigh. Tears began to fall and I closed my eyes to wish this awful man away. Then, I felt nothing. When I opened my eyes, the man was knocked out on the floor and Edward was staring at me with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Are you o.k.?" he asked and I nodded as a sob ripped through my chest. Edward's eyes softened and he pulled me towards him in a hug.

"Let's get you home " he stated.

We walked and grabbed a cab.

"What about the gang?" I asked.

"I texted Alice to let her know that we were going home" he replied.

"O.k." was my response.

We made it back to the apartment and Edward walked me toward the guestroom door. "Thank you for saving me" I whispered.

"Don't thank me Bella, I'm just glad I got there in time" he whispered back while tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

He turned to walk away and I begged "please don't leave me"

He turned around and stared at me for what seemed like forever. Then, he slowly walked in the bedroom. He walked in the bathroom, within the room, and I could hear water running. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. He stared into my eyes as he stated

"A hot soak will relax you"

I took his advice and soaked in the tub for about an hour willing the events of the night to disappear from my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I expected him to stay in the bathroom or climb in the tub with me or something, but he didn't. When I walked out wrapped in a towel, he turned facing the opposite direction, so that I could get dressed.

"I guess seeing that man what his hands on me makes me repulsive to you" I stated after slipping on a t-shirt and some pajama pants. It saddened me that he would consider me damaged goods. I wanted so much for him to like me.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Nothing" was my lame response.

"Bella, how do you think I got to you so fast? I've been watching you all night. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you for one second. When you walked out the club, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. My phone rang and distracted me for a second, and then you were gone. I panicked and found you there. Seeing his hands on you did repulse me, but not like you think. The one word that flashed in my mind was MINE" he explained.

I gasped at his explanation as he continued.

"You see Bella, I don't know much about you, except your name and that you are a 16 year old girl. But, when I laid eyes on you, I didn't see a girl, I saw a woman. I woman that I desperately want, but cannot have"…he continued

"You can have me" I whispered

"Oh, don't tempt me little girl. As bad as I want you, you aren't for me to have. I am a 20 year old man Bella. And from what Alice told me, your dad is a cop. So, as Emmett so rudely put, you are most definitely jail bait" he responded.

I just stared at him. After a few moments, I got gutsy. "Why do you think I agreed to be a part of this stupid Big Sister program? I never got along with girls of my age. They always seemed too immature and dense. I wanted to be around mature women that could be great role models. I've only known Alice and Rosalie for a few days, but I'm already closer to them than I have been to any girl. And you Edward, all I know is your name and that you are a 20 year old man, but I do know that being next to you does things to my body that I've never experienced before, and I like it" I admitted with a confidence I never knew I had. The only thing I knew in that moment was that I could not lose this man, not when I just found him.

"Little girl, please stop it" he cautioned.

"No" I replied, feeling bold and confident. I took steps toward him and soon my body was extremely close to his. I looked up in his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Beautiful" he whispered to me before lightly pressing his lips against my lips.

I was squealing on the inside, my first kiss. One look into my eyes broke his resolve. I knew he had to feel it too. It was much more than a physical connection, it was as if our souls were reaching out for each other, dancing joyfully that their other half was finally so close. I couldn't deny my soul what it needed, and I had a feeling, he couldn't either.

Too soon, he pulled away. "Bella, I want to know more about you than your name and age and I want you to know more about me. It's been a long, frightening night. You should get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning" he told me while turning to leave.

"I asked you before and I'll ask you again. Please don't leave me" I begged.

He turned back around, looking in my eyes and said "I don't think I'll ever be able to leave you".

He grabbed my hand and walked me to the bed. He climbed in and patted the spot next to him. I climbed in and snuggled closely to him, inhaling his woodsy, masculine scent. He began to hum softly and before I knew it, I drifted to sleep.

EPOV

I couldn't believe Alice and Rosalie when they told me they would be mentoring a high school girl this year. Just what I needed I thought: another female around the house. But when she walked out of that room, it was as if time stopped. I stood in my doorway just watching her as she met my buddies Emmett and Jasper. This woman, no girl, no woman, had to be the sexiest creature alive. She had Victoria Secret long mahogany locks, soft curves, pouty lips, and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen. I was instantly hard and began to imagine her body trembling beneath mine as I pounded into her tight, virginal pussy. I knew nothing about this girl, but her sex appeal exuded innocence and I just knew no one had ever touched her. That thought made the cave man inside me roar. I had to shake myself as I walked into the living room area Alice introduced us. I couldn't even speak to say hello to her, I just stared.

The car ride to the club was pure torture. I could smell her strawberry scent and being that close to her made me want to slide my fingers up that ridiculously short dress. Why was this woman, no girl, no woman sent here to torture me?

In the club, I saw her grinding with Rosalie and Alice and that shit was so sexy. I followed her as she walked out of the club. I wondered where she was going, but then quickly realized she must be hot. "Oooh, I'll cool you down baby and heat you up", I thought while slowing walking behind her. Then, my phone rang.

"Edward, where are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm outside the club, I followed Bella out; she must be cooling off. I'll grab her and meet you back inside" I told her.

"You like her don't you?" she asked with a giggle.

"She's 16 Alice" I warned

"Who gives a fuck" she must be drunk. "When I saw her at that shitty high school, I knew she'd be perfect for you Edward. She's my gift to you…..enjoy" and what that she hung up the phone.

I was stunned at Alice's comments and looked up to see that Bella was gone. I quickly sped up walking and a horrifying sight entered my peripheral vision. Some creep had a girl pinned against the wall. The closer I got, I recognized it was Bella and I saw red. My head roared MINE as I ran and roughly pulled him off of her before punching the fucker with all my might. He fell to my feet like the pussy that he is.

I held her soft body to me and grabbed a cab to take us home. I quickly texted Alice to let her know we were heading home and I'd explain later.

Bella asked me not to leave her and it was torture waiting for her to get out of the bath that I ran for her. I wanted to climb in the tub with her. I wanted to kiss and caress her, showing her how tender a man should be when touching her most intimate areas. My earlier thoughts of pounding into her were replaced with thoughts of making so sweet, love to her all night long. I wanted to show her that all men weren't scum, and that I could love her right.

Love, what the fuck was I thinking? I knew nothing of this woman, no girl, no woman, other than that she was 16, sexy as hell, driving me wild, and brought out a protective, possessive cave manly part of my nature that I didn't even know existed.

When she came out in that towel, my dick hardened for the millionth time since meeting her. We bantered back and forth and her confidence was sexy and scary at the same time. I was so scared of losing control. I finally urged to her sleep and as I was leaving, she begged me again to stay. I could only think that she would never, ever have to beg me to do anything else from that moment on.

We climbed into bed and I held her close to me while humming, hoping that would encourage her to sleep. Before long, she was softly snoring next to me. I slowly eased out of her grasp and heard her say "Edward".

I froze, but saw that she was still sleep. Apparently, she was dreaming of me and smiling while doing so. That one utterance broke away the rest of my resolve and I admitted to myself that I had fallen in love at first sight-with a 16 year woman, much more than just a girl, who would be the death of me.

I didn't want her to think I'd left her, but I heard Alice and the others come in. I softly eased out of the room and quickly informed them of the incident and they all were outraged.

"What the fuck man? Did you kill him?" Emmett yelled.

"I knocked him out and just brought her home. She looked so scared and fragile" I responded.

"Oh Edward, how is she?" Rosalie asked, deeply concerned. Unfortunately, she had been sexually assaulted as a teenager and had a soft spot for women who experienced the same violence.

"She seems fine, we didn't talk about it, but I ran her a hot bath and she seemed relaxed before going to sleep. I'm going to go back and watch over her" I responded.

"You love her don't you" Alice asked.

"He just met her" Jasper answered for me.

"Yes, I do" I stated firmly as all eyes stared at me.

"I knew it, the moment I saw her, I knew she was the one for you Edward" Alice squealed.

"What the fuck Edward? She's hot, but she's 16 and Alice says her dad's a cop. What about your scholarship, reputation?" Emmett asked.

"I know, it's a fucked up situation, but I can't let her go. We'll just have to take things one day at a time. If she wants me, I'll give her all that I have" was my response as I walked out of the room, back to my sleeping angel. I cuddled close to her and her body seemed to relax immediately to my touch.

"Edward" she whispered.

"I'm back baby" I cooed…."I'm not going anywhere."

"Love me Edward" she pleaded.

"I already do baby" was my response. "Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise"

She quickly fell back asleep and being so close to her, feeling her softness and warmth, smelling her intoxicating scent, lured me into a peaceful sleep as well….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

APOV

I couldn't believe what had happened to Bella. I felt so awful. Rose and I were supposed to protect and look out for her. After a few drinks, we were so caught up in having a good time, that we hadn't even noticed she was gone. I will never forgive myself for this. I'm so glad that she's alright, but damn that was too close of a call.

When I first saw Bella at Forks high school, I was immediately drawn to her. She just seemed different. While the other high school girls were trying to impress and flatter us, she just stood quietly listening to us talk about the Big sister program. Immediately, I thought she looked older and more mature. This maturity was shown when she walked away from us without signing up.

I just couldn't let her leave. So I convinced her to join us. I may have fibbed a little about the requirement of spending 2 weekends a month with us. Really, we were only supposed to communicate once a week via phone calls/email and visit every few months. But this girl was beautiful and I just knew she would be perfect for my best friend Edward.

Edward and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. We both grew up in the same foster home, but for some reason, never referred to ourselves as brother/sister. We just always were BFFs, even though he hates it when I use that title to refer to us.

Edward never dated much. Don't get me wrong, he is all sorts of hot, but he just isn't attracted to the stereotypical female. I know he has casual sex, but something's missing. Recently, he even stopped bringing home girls from the club or college parties. He said he was tired of the "same old, same old".

I knew he was lonely and wanted desperately to fix that. Last year, I had tried setting him up with my friend Tanya. That was a complete disaster. He called her and I quote "a superficial waste of space" and said "spending time with her was like groundhog day gone wrong". Needless to say, that set up didn't work and my friendship with Tanya suffered as a result of it. But, it was her lost. I would never pick anyone over Edward.

I knew he was attracted to natural beauty and someone who could carry on a decent conversation about politics, art, current events, history, etc. And for some reason, even without knowing her that well, with a brief encounter, I just knew Bella would be the one to sweep him off his feet.

I wasn't surprised when he said he loved her. After spending one afternoon with her, I loved her and Rose did too, even though she'd never admit it. This 16 year old had wormed her way into all of our hearts.

BPOV

I woke up to a pair of strong arms holding me tight. This made me smile. I felt so peaceful in that moment. Last night could have turned out to be one of the worst nights of my life; instead it turned out to be one of the best. Even though I was assaulted, the guy really didn't have time to do much other than breathe his horrid breath over me and grab me. Of course, this was bad in and of itself, but not as bad as it could have been. Edward had come to my rescue and was so sweet and tender. The murderous look in his eyes let me know that he would do any and everything to protect me.

I couldn't believe how forward I'd been with him. However, at the time, I felt as though if I didn't put myself out there and fight to get him to stay, I'd lose any chance with him.

He kept calling me little girl, which I kind of liked in a sick way, but the way he looked at me, I knew he saw all woman.

Edward stirred next to me and I turned to face him. "Good morning, handsome" I said with a smile.

"Good morning Bella" he replied while looking at me intensely.

"I'm glad you stayed" I whispered.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere little girl, don't you listen" he said with a smirk.

After a few moments, he said "How are you really? Last night had to be scary. You can talk to me"

I sighed before responding "It was scary, but I keep thinking that it could have been a lot worst. When he grabbed me, I was so scared. But just as I felt his hands….." I paused before continuing….. "you came and saved me, so I won't dwell on it"

"But Bella, it's o.k to be upset" he said.

"I know, but life is too short. I'm safe now, that's what matters and I'm with you. How are you? You seemed so angry" I asked

"I was pissed Bella. Seeing him with his hands on you, I just snapped. I wanted to kill him. But when I looked and saw how scared you were I knew that I just had to get you home, so you could feel safe" he reasoned.

"So what now? I'm here, I'm safe. What about us?" I questioned.

"Bella, all I know is that I want to learn everything about you. I want to spend every second I can getting to know you. This won't be easy. Even though it's only a 4 year age difference it's the wrong 4 years. If it was 18 and 22, 19 and 23, 20 and 24, you get the point, no one would blink an eye. But this is 16 and 20. I could go to jail Bella. Not that you aren't worth the risk, but we have to talk things out" he explained.

"I know Edward. I would NEVER do anything to put you in danger. And I am young. I started school early, so even though I'm a junior, I just made 16 on September 13th. My dad is a cop and I'm sure he'd kill us both if he ever found out. But, I know we can be safe. We have to at least try. This connection between us is too deep, too special, not to try" I pleaded.

"You're right baby. I want to try, but we have to lay down some ground rules. For one, you probably shouldn't tell anyone about us. With me being in Seattle and you being from Forks, I don't think that we have to avoid each other in public, but when we're out here, you have be say you're 18" he stated.

"I agree with those rules. I won't tell anyone in Forks about us and I'll say I'm 18" I promised.

"Good" he replied.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Besides no high school boyfriends, that's it" he said with a cocky smile.

"And no college skanks for you either mister" I responded while pointing my finger in his chest.

This caused him to laugh and pull me on top of him. The sound of his laughter warmed my heart as my body relaxed onto his chest.

"No college skanks" he agreed. After a few moments, he stated "Bella, in all seriousness, no one could ever compare to you and I have no desire for anyone else" he whispered huskily in my ear causing my heart to speed up.

I looked up into his eyes and could tell he was telling me the truth. Then, I laid my head in the crook of his neck and drifted back to sleep.

EPOV

Bella was sleeping softly on my chest. We had a good conversation in the early morning, but it didn't surprise me that she would still be tired. Honestly, I was tired too, but my mind was racing too fast for me to get any rest just yet.

As I held the woman I love close to me, I couldn't help but smile. We still had so much to learn about each other, but we had all the time in the world. It saddened me to know that Rose and Alice would have to take her back to Forks on tomorrow. I wanted her here with me, not in the guest bedroom, but in my room. I wanted her to move in so I could fall asleep every night with her in my arms. This is one of the main reasons this age difference is gonna suck. I won't be able to see her whenever I want. I won't be able to meet her family, even though I know she could meet mine.

It will be much easier for her to merge into my life than for me to merge into hers. I told her we would have to tell people she was 18. It's not that I'm embarrassed by her or her age, but it's an issue of keeping me out of jail. Of course, I wouldn't lie to my family and my friends already knew. I just hated that she would have to lie to her family. In all actuality, everything about this will be harder for her. It just made me feel like a selfish monster. She should be dating guys her age and going to dances and games. But the selfish bastard that I am, I will not allow anyone, especially not a hormonal teenage boy, to take away my angel.

However, I knew I couldn't deny her anything. If she wanted to participate in the high school rights of passage, I wouldn't do anything to stop her. However, I'd find a way to threaten whichever punk who would escort her. He'd know she was mine and all hell would break loose if he even looked at her the wrong way.

Damn it. This girl, no woman, brought out the caveman in me

Then, there was the issue of sex. I could not, would not have sex with a 16 year old. Or would I? The way her body was pressed against me now had me rock hard. Imagining her in the tub had me rock hard. Looking into those chocolate brown eyes, seeing her bite down on her pouty lower lip, all made me rock hard. Could I really resist her for long? I'd have to try. I want her now though, so fucking bad. It would be so easy for me to ease my hand between her legs.

Thinking about that made me rub slow soothing circles on her back. Her skin was like silk beneath my fingertips. If I were to rub just a little lower, I could feel her plump, sexy ass. Fuck, she was driving me crazy. I wanted to touch and taste every inch of her skin. I could feel her nipples poking through that thin t-shirt on my chest. I could feel her warm breath against my neck. It was as if I was experiencing a sensory overload. I slowly moved my hands down and started to rub up and down the sides of her legs. This caused her to squirm a bit and now her pussy was lined perfectly on my dick.

Suddenly, she looked up at me. I knew she could see the lust in my eyes and her eyes reflected the same. We just stared at each other, neither of us moving. Then, she bit down on her lower lip, which has to be the sexiest thing ever. And then I lost it. In the blink of an eye, I flipped us over so that I was on top of her and began kissing her hungrily. Even in the morning, she still tasted so sweet. My hands rubbed up and down her sides and I kissed her with everything that I had.

I moved from her lips and began nibbling down her neck and chest. She arched her back, giving more access and moaned my name. Hearing my name, in that sexy tone, made me lose it. I lifted up her t-shirt, exposing those soft, supple breasts. They were so perky and her nipples became my new guilty pleasure. She moaned and cooed as I licked and sucked her. Knowing that I was making her feel this good gave me such pleasure and I was impossibly hard. But this was about her. I knew I couldn't have sex with her just yet, but I wanted to make her feel good, to show her at least partly, how much I cared for her. With that thought, I slowed down a bit. This time I took my time kissing down her stomach and licking her naval. I pulled down her pajama pants exposing a pair of white panties. My Bella was just sinfully innocent. I looked up at her and she looked radiantly, beautiful all flushed. She nodded her head in encouragement and I slipped down her white panties exposing her beautiful, glistening pussy. She had soft brown curls; she was perfect. I kissed, licked, and nibbled on her right, then left inner thigh, ever so gently blowing on her heat. Her moans got louder and she begged "please Edward"

"You don't have to beg baby" I said before diving head first into her moist heat. My tongue prodded and teased her clit and I moaned at her sweet taste and delicious scent. I used one finger to tease her opening, knowing she was a virgin and not wanting to hurt her. I sucked, licked, and bit her clit until her screams and moans filled the room. Her body started to shake and moments later she was cumming.

"That's right baby" I encouraged her "Cum for me Bella"

With those words she screamed my name and it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. The room was filled with her scent and sounds of her panting. I could have died a happy man in that moment.

I kissed my way up her body before lying beside her and pulling her close to me.

"Bella" I whispered. She didn't answer. I looked at her and saw that she'd fallen asleep. I kissed her lips softly before allowing myself to fall asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke up again next to Edward. Something about being so close to him, just allowed my whole body to relax and I got some much needed rest. I didn't realize I had been so tired, but the excitement surrounding this trip to Seattle made it hard for me to sleep for most of the week. I'm sure Edward would be up soon, so I just wanted to enjoy the quiet sounds of his breathing, while I reminisced on our early morning activities. The things this man did to my body were unbelievable. How could I go from not even having my first kiss until last night, to having my first orgasm this morning? I couldn't believe how his mouth felt on me. Every kiss, every lick, every nibble was like pure ecstasy. I had heard girls at school in Phoenix and Forks talk about how good oral sex was. Unfortunately, even my mom talked about the pleasures during our sex talk, I shuddered at the thought. But, nothing anyone could have said prepared me for this.

I assumed Edward would be up by now, but he continually slept. I decided to go take a shower to prepare for the day. I stepped into the steaming water and it felt like heaven. The memories of my morning with Edward combined with the steam made my body feel so alive. My eyes were closed as I allowed the water to cascade down my body. Moments later, I was startled by Edward joining me. He pressed my body to his, wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't sleep as well without you baby" he whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry" I replied with a smile "Are you still tired?" I asked concerned that I really did interrupt his rest.

"No, I just missed you" he answered while placing soft kisses on my earlobe, causing me to relax even more. He reached and grabbed the shampoo and began to slowly massage my scalp. His long fingers were like little magic wands. It felt delightful. After washing my hair, he gently cleaned my entire body. It was the most sensual experience. He treated my body with reverence and I felt like a goddess. After washing me, I wanted to return the favor, but he was too tall.

"Kneel down so I can wash your hair" I commanded with a low, sultry voice. He did exactly what I asked and wrapped his arms snuggly around my waist as I cleansed his coppery locks. He held on to me with all that he held. Looking down at him, while massaging his scalp, let me see a new side of Edward. He appeared vulnerable, like he needed me like a desert man needed water. That vulnerability made my heart melt. All I wanted to do in that moment was to tell him how much I loved him and how he never had to be afraid or lone anymore, how I would never leave. But instead, I poured all those feelings into the way I cleansed his locks and helped him to wash the rest of his body before we exited the shower.

After brushing our teeth, we left the bathroom wrapped in warm towels.

"I'm going to get something to wear, I'll be right back" he stated.

"Ok" I responded. I dried off and dressed in the graphic t-shirt and jeans that was rejected by Alice from last night.

Edward came back into the room dressed in some dark washed jeans that hung low on his hips and a black, fitted t-shirt. He looked so damn sexy smiling at me with that crooked grin.

"We slept the day away" he commented "it's 3:00 p.m. and Alice is and I quote 'dying' to hang out with you".

I smiled at that statement and grabbed his hand as we walked out of the room.

"It's about time" Alice squealed while running up to me and squeezing me tight.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry about last night. I feel completely awful. Please forgive me for being such an awful friend" she pleaded.

"It's o.k. Alice. I went out to catch some air and unfortunately, some creep saw me. But Edward saved the day so no worries" I responded hoping to soothe her worries.

Then, Rosalie came up and gave me a big hug. It felt nice having such caring new friends. "Come to my room, let's have some girl talk" Rosalie suggested.

"O.k." I agreed while waving bye to Edward. He winked at me causing my entire face to heat up.

When I arrived in Rosalie's room, she and Alice were both grinning at me from ear to ear.

"Tell me everything and don't leave out a single detail" Alice requested in a rush while Rosalie nodded her hear continuously grinning.

"Well….." I paused…..

"Come on Bella, spill it" Rosalie commanded.

"O.k., o.k. I'm sure by now you know about the creep. Edward saved me and brought me home. He ran me a bath and told me to relax. Afterwards, we flirted some and I asked him to stay with me. He kept calling me a little girl and saying that this wouldn't work between us. I was persistent and he kissed me. We fell asleep in each other arms. We woke up, admitted our feelings for one another, fooled around a bit, slept some more, took a shower together, got dressed, and that's it" I said hoping that would be enough to appease him.

"Is he a good kisser compared to other guys" Alice asked.

"I wouldn't know" I answered while looking down embarrassed to be admitting my first kiss to these college girls. Now, they must think I'm such a baby.

"What do you mean you wouldn't know?" Rosalie asked.

"I mean, it was my first kiss" I whispered in response, still refusing to make eye contact.

They both gasped and then Alice squealed "oh my god, that's so romantic".

"So you've never had sex" Rosalie asked.

"No" I quietly responded.

"Wow" was her response back. "So when you said you 2 fooled around what did you mean?"

I felt my face heat up again.

"It's o.k. Bella, we're friends, best friends. You can trust us and we trust you. I know it must be scary feeling so close to people who last week you didn't even know, but sometimes that's just how it happens" Alice encouraged.

"Well, we kissed a lot and he basically kissed me all over and went down on me" I said in a rush, not making eye contact and still blushing.

"How was it?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie, it was amazing" I said with a sigh.

She smiled at me and said "good, I'm glad he pleased you, and call me Rose".

"Is that all that happened?" Alice asked.

"Well, like I said, we showered together, but we just washed each other." I responded.

"You know he loves you right?" Alice asked.

"I know that I love him" was my response. It was my first time really saying it out loud, but I meant it.

"Is that crazy" I asked them. "We barely know each other".

"Life is crazy" Alice answered. "No one can predict when love will occur, sometimes it just happens".

"Well Alice, I think we should let the love birds enjoy the rest of their day together. We can gossip more with Bella tomorrow on the drive back to Forks" Rose stated.

Alice groaned but agreed. I groaned too, but it was because tomorrow I would have to leave Edward, and I didn't know when I would see him again. The thought of being away from him gave me a very uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

EPOV

Bella walked out the living room to spend some time with Alice and Rose. I sat in the recliner as Emmett grinned at me like an idiot.

"What the fuck Em?" I asked.

"Nothing man, did you enjoy playing with little Miss jail bait?" he asked with a loud laugh.

"Not funny asshole, but if you must know, I did enjoy my time with Bella"…I emphasized her name "and will continue to do so for the rest of the day"

"Ed, are you ready for the potential risks or are you just thinking with your heart and your dick, instead of your head" Jasper asked.

"I'm thinking with all 3" I answered somewhat annoyed "and Bella is worth the risk".

"Well, if she makes you happy, I'm happy for you" Jasper said after a short delay and then he smiled at me.

"I'm just happy that we have someone around to shake things up and now you won't mope around the house like a little bitch" Emmett added.

I threw the pillow at him in response. Then, we all watched a little bit of Mortal Combat waiting for our ladies to reemerge. Bella came out of the room and snuggled on my lap. With the girls with us, we finished watching that movie. After the movie, I saw that Alice, Rose, Jazz, and Em were all sleep.

I grabbed Bella's hand and led her to my bedroom. She looked around my room, noticing my king sized bed, extensive music and movie collection, and my keyboard, drums, and guitar.

"Wow, you have so much music" she commented.

"Why don't you play something" I suggested and was surprised when the sounds of Claire de Lune filled the room. I smiled at her and beckoned her to join me in the bed. She snuggled next to my side.

"Let's play 21 questions" I suggested, wanting to know more about her.

"O.k." she responded sitting up and looking me in the eye.

I started by asking "Who was your first boyfriend?"

"You" she said before looking down and biting her lip.

I just stared at her. I mean I knew she was young and screamed innocence, but I never would have imagined that she never had a boyfriend. That simple statement made the caveman in me roar once more.

"Who was your first girlfriend?" she asked.

"Well Alice was the first girl that was my friend" I responded with a laugh… "but Kimmy Stevens was my first girlfriend in 10th grade. We dated for 6 months."

"What about your first kiss" I asked.

"You again" she said, this time looking up at me with those chocolate brown eyes. With that piece of information, I reached out to her, holding her to me, kissing every inch of her face before finally settling on her luscious lips. I kissed her slowly and softly wanting to savor the moment.

With a lazy smile on her face and a beautiful rose tent to her cheeks she asked "what about you".

"Once again, Alice. In 3rd grade, she kissed me in front the entire class and everyone said I had cooties. But my first real kiss was in 8th grade. I kissed Grace Miller on a dare." I responded truthfully and Bella giggled.

We continued asking each other questions, way more than 21. I learned she loved earth tones, like warm browns and greens. Her favorite type was food was Italian and she was an avid reader, especially books by the Bronte sisters. She was an only child and just moved back in with her dad after many years apart and her mom remarrying. I learned she has quite a selfless nature and an old soul, always putting others above herself. She loved to cook and never played any sports because of clumsiness.

I told her about my love for music and my major in music composition. I spoke to her of my dreams of being a famous record producer and concert pianist. She learned about my foster/adopted parents Carlisle and Esme, who loved Alice and I like their own. I told her about my parents dying and the huge trust fund I learned about and received at the 18, with more to come at age 21 and 25. Lastly, I told her about the various casual encounters I've had with women over the years, but always yearning and wanting for something more.

I wanted to be completely honest with her. I wanted to share all my secrets, strengths, and weaknesses. This back and forth dialogue lasted throughout the rest of the day. We ordered pizza to eat and talked some more. I fell in love with her laugh, the look she'd get on her face when really thinking about the answer to something, the way her eyes would light up when talking about her family or Wuthering Heights. Each second I spent with her, I fell deeper and deeper in love. At times, I interrupted her with my kisses, but she didn't seem to mind. Soon, we were falling asleep again. I knew we should have talked about her leaving the next day, but we both wanted to enjoy that time together, so we did. One thing I did know for sure was that I had to find a way for her to be with me permanently. I couldn't live without her. The only thing I could do was wait and ask my friends and family for their help, because I was clueless and hopelessly in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

BPOV:

Edward and I got up early, so that he could take me out to breakfast. We went to a mom and pop restaurant that served amazing pancakes and had so much fun. I got to see a playful side of Edward. He told lame jokes, but for some reason, they were hilarious in context. We each told each other embarrassing stories. His childhood with Alice was stuff that sitcoms should be made out of. It warmed my heart to see how much he cared for her; and that despite each of them losing their parents and being in the foster system, they were able to find a loving family. I told him more about my various trips to the ER and his mood shifted back and forth from concern to amusement.

He told me of his dad Carlisle, who he described as Mr. Suave and the ultimate ladies' man. However, he said all that charm was wasted; because Carlisle only had eyes for his mom Esme. He described Esme as warm and exceptionally loving. I could immediately tell how much he loved his parents.

Edward shocked me when he asked "Bella would you meet my parents?" I almost chocked on my pancakes.

"But, Edward" I began, "I thought the fewer people that knew about us, the better".

He sighed and grabbed my hands from across the table. "My Bella, I don't want to hide you. This age difference fuckin' sucks, but I'm completely honest with my friends and family. Before you, they were all I had. I know that you won't be able to tell your friends and family about me…..but I want to try my best to include you in my life as much as possible".

I smiled at that statement, but asked "you don't think it's too soon, what if they don't like me".

"My parents will love you because I do" I gasped and he continued "everything about us is too soon, but who cares, I love you Bella"

Hearing him say he loved me out loud like that made tears come to my eyes.

"Why are you crying baby?" he asked.

"Because you love me" I said between sobs.

"Of course I love you silly girl" he said softly.

"I love you too Edward, so much" I responded and his face lit up; he looked beautiful. I know that's not the typical word to describe a man; but he was absolutely radiant.

"We should get out of here soon" he said. "Rose and Alice have to drive you home and then drive back. I don't want them on the road too late." He paused before saying "I'm gonna miss you so fuckin' much."

"I'm gonna miss you too. But we'll talk every day, won't we?" I asked.

"Of course baby, I'll call you every night and text you throughout the day. Do you think your dad would let you come back next weekend?" he asked.

"I know he agreed to 2 weekends a month, so I don't know, but I'll ask him" I offered.

"I don't think I could go 2 weeks without seeing you, but maybe it's best to keep things as planned for now. Next time, I'll come with Alice to pick you up from school or even come alone, but drive her car. We'll work something out, don't worry Bella, I promise to protect what we have. I won't let anything or anyone come between us".

Then, we stared into each other's eyes before getting up to leave. The drive back to the apartment was silent, we were both thinking about being apart from each other. We arrived back at the apartment, each with heavy hearts. Alice and Rosalie were ready, so Edward grabbed my bags and walked me to the car.

Emmett came running out saying "we'll miss you jail bait, come back soon, so Edward won't cry too much" he said with a laugh and I went to hug him. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around whispering "I'm so glad he met you, don't hurt him". After he released me, I gave Jasper a hug and he said "welcome to the family little Bella" and I smiled.

Lastly, I had to say goodbye to Edward. When I looked into those green eyes and I began sobbing uncontrollably. He just held me in his arms and gently rocked me whispering soothing words in my ear like "I love you my Bella" and "we'll be together soon" and "please don't cry". He placed soft kisses down my cheeks and on my lips.

I got in Alice's car, and we started the long ride back to Forks. Neither Alice nor Rose said anything, letting me cry for about the first ½ hour of the ride. After my tears stopped, they began trying to cheer me up.

"Gosh, I didn't think you'd ever stop crying" Rose said looking back at me from the passenger seat in the front of Alice's car.

I gave her a small smile.

"Well, we don't want you crying too much in Forks Bella. Everything will work out and absence does make the heart grow fonder and all that other crap" Alice stated. "In fact, I think that Rose and I should come visit you next weekend and have a sleepover in Forks. The more your dad gets to know us and trusts us, the more time he'll let you spend with us in Seattle".

"I think you're right Alice" I responded.

"Of course, I'm right, I'm always right" she gloated. "In the meantime, we will be here for you jail bait" she said with a giggle.

"Not you too" I groaned and she and Rose laughed.

"I'm really sorry we didn't get a chance to hang out as much this weekend" I told them both.

"No biggie, you will be making it up to me with the ultimate make over next weekend" Alice said confidently and I groaned again.

The rest of the ride was filled with us singing along to girl power songs from Pat Benatar, the Runaways, Madonna, Katy Perry, and the ultimate Lady Gaga. Before I knew it, we were arriving in Forks. Surprisingly, my dad was home. He asked us all about the trip; and we all giggled stating it was a blast. Rose and Alice stayed a few minutes more and then left.

After unpacking my bag, I quietly began making a spaghetti dinner for Charlie as he watched football yelling at the television. All I could do was sigh and say to myself "it's gonna be a long week".

EPOV

Watching her wave to me as Alice drove away was so fuckin hard. I couldn't deal with Jas or Em right then, so I drove to my mom and dad's house.

"Edward, it's good to see you son. I wasn't expecting you today" mom said while giving me a hug. She smelled like fresh baked cookies, that awesome mom smell.

"Mom, I need help. I don't know what to do."

"What's wrong son?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

I told her everything from how Alice met Bella to how we met and the tearful goodbye. She listened attentively, never interrupting. After I finished, she was quiet for a few moments. I was beginning to think she was disappointed in me. What mother wouldn't be? Who wants to hear that their adult son is in love with a 16 year old girl? I began to run my fingers frustratingly through my hair; the silence was definitely killing me.

Finally, she spoke. "Edward, first I want to say that I am so glad you've finally found love. I always worried that you'd never be happy like your sister"

My eyes opened wide when she said that. It was not the response I was expecting, but I'll take it.

"This situation will prove challenging for our family" she continued "but I know you son and I know Alice. This Bella must be pretty special. The age difference does pose a barrier, but not one that cannot be overcome. Now, the right thing to do would be to approach her father and express your feelings and ask his permission to date her. However, I don't see that scenario working out in you or Bella's benefit. So, in the meantime, try to enjoy your newfound love and give me some time to think."

I got up and gave my mom a big hug. She made me something to eat and afterwards I went back home. I still wasn't in the mood to deal with Em or Jas, so I did some reading for class the next day. A few hours later, I heard Alice and Rose come in. I asked them about the drive and went back to my room to sulk. Around 8 p.m., I decided to give Bella a call.

She answered on the 2nd ring "hello".

"Hey beautiful, miss me?" I asked.

"Every second" was her response.

I smiled at that response. Although, I didn't want her to be sad, I wanted to be on her mind constantly, like she was on mine.

"What have you been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much, I cooked dinner for Charlie and then did some homework" she answered.

I told her about my conversation with her mom and she said that her dad was not the least bit suspicious about her weekend activities, which she was grateful for. She told me a little more about Forks High like her good friend Angela, the cattiness and immaturity of her other female classmates, the low IQ of her male classmates and her hatred of gym. I listened attentively soaking in every little detail I could about her. After about an hour, we got off the phone so she could shower and get ready for bed. I told her to call me once she was tucked in so we could say good night to one another.

She called back about 10 p.m.

"What do you have on?" I asked.

"Just a tank top and some shorts" was her reply.

"No bra?" I asked.

"Nope" she answered.

"No panties?" I asked hopeful.

"Nope" she responded with a giggle.

"Fuck" was my only response as I imagined her nipples poking out through the thin fabric of her night shirt.

"Edward" she asked.

"Yes baby" I responded with a strained voice.

"Will you ever make love to me?" she whispered softly.

I sighed. At that moment, so many images of the two of us being joined entered my mine. I could almost feel and taste her and my dick was painfully hard.

"Edward" she called out my name again after no response.

"Baby, I want to make love to you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. But, I want to do right by you Bella. As bad as I want you, you're only 16" was my reply.

"Edward" she said in an angry tone, but not too loudly. "I'm getting so sick of you bringing up my age. You can't want some parts of me, but not all. And if every time I want you to touch me or show me how you feel, if you're gonna mention the age difference or even be thinking about it, then maybe we shouldn't pursue this. I don't want to be a little girl in your eyes Edward. I want you to treat me like a woman, your woman. If you can't do that, then let me go" she said with a sad tone towards the end.

She was right. If I wanted to pursue a relationship with her, I couldn't deny her what we both needed or hold back in anyway. I had to give her all of me just like I expected her to do.

"Bella, baby, I can't promise that I won't bring up the age difference again because it's something we need to keep in mind. But, I can promise to treat you like the woman who's captured my heart and respect you as such. I love you Bella and I will NEVER let you go. You are mine now, do you understand?" I said forcefully at the end, with my possessive nature coming out.

"I'm yours" she responded "I love you too Edward, I'm sorry I got angry. I just hate being 16, but please don't ever leave me, even when I foolishly ask you to".

"You never have to worry about that baby. You are my new best friend, my soul mate, and soon you will be my lover. We are a part of each other Bella" I told her meaning every word.

"Oh Edward" she whispered with a sigh before yawning.

"Get some sleep beautiful, dream of me, I love you and will call you tomorrow" I told her.

"I love you too Edward, night, night" was her response before hanging up.

I stared at the ceiling for about ½ hour thinking of her before I fell asleep dreaming of chocolate brown eyes and strawberries.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

BPOV

Day one, excuse my language, but fucking torture. I woke up alone and even though I had a sweet text from Edward:

"Going out for a run before class, have a good day beautiful, miss you and love you more than words can say E"

I still was in a bad mood. I responded back "miss you and love you too" before showering and getting ready for class. Going to high school seemed so pointless now. Don't get me wrong, I'm not the type of girl to fall in love and forget about my education or building a name for myself; I just wanted the high school part to be over so that I would be on the same level as my new friends. By the time I got there, they would be heading into their careers. No matter what, I'd always be behind them and that saddened me. I wanted to take some time to think about graduating early, but I didn't want to hurt Charlie. My dad wanted me with him for so long and I just couldn't take the 2 years that I could give him away, it just wouldn't be fair. So, that's why it has been a crappy day before I've even stepped foot in Forks High.

I went through classes just like any other day. As much as I wanted to constantly check my phone, I avoided doing so as not to draw any attention to myself. During lunch, Angela, my only true friend here came and asked "what's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing" I responded.

"Bella" she questioned.

I sighed… "It's just that I had a really good time this weekend and was sad to come back to school" I responded hoping that she would let it go, but knowing deep down that she wouldn't.

"Omg, I forgot that you were hanging out with those college chicks. How was it? The girl I'm paired with seems a little slutty and she said that we wouldn't be hanging out that much. You got so lucky" she said in a rush.

"Yeah, Alice and Rose are really cool. There are fun and down to earth and just real, unlike some of the girls here" I said while looking towards the table where Jessica and Lauren were sitting.

"I know what you mean. My older cousin Susan is like that. I always love it when she visits" Angela replied.

"So what did you do with them over the weekend" she asked.

"Nothing much, we went to a party Friday night and just hung out around their apartment on Saturday, no big deal" I answered.

"A college party? Were there hot guys there?" she asked.

"Oh yeah" I answered immediately thinking of Edward and picturing his bronze locks between my legs making me blush.

"What's his name?" Angela asked knowingly.

"What? No one" was my hurried response while I looked down.

"Uh huh" she said…."you'll spill one day Bella, but I won't push"

And that ladies and gentleman is why I love Angela. She never pushed for info into my personal life. We had an easy, simple friendship.

The rest of the day went by slowly and I made it home a little before 4p.

I checked my phone finally and had 10 text messages.

"Thinking of you E"

"Seattle sucks without you, come back soon E"

"Why can't I stop thinking of you E"

"I should stop texting you, aren't cell phones banned from high school classrooms E"

"If so, you probably wouldn't be able to answer that now would you E"

"Fuck…I want to hear you voice call me as soon as you get home E"

"What's up jail bait, trying to scheme a way to get you to Seattle this weekend, will keep you posted A"

"I think I have a plan, call me after school A"

"Jail bait, Eddie's in a bad mood, come back soon Em"

"Alice won't tell me her plan, call us JB R"

First, I decided to call Edward back. He answered the phone on the first ring.

"I've been waiting forever for you to call" was his greeting.

"I know…..I wanted to talk to you at school, but I didn't want to get too distracted so I kept my phone in my book bag, I'm so sorry if I worried you" I replied.

"It's fine. That probably was a good idea. How was your day?" he asked.

"Its high school Edward, so of course it sucked and I missed you" I answered.

"I missed you too baby…Alice says she has a plan for this weekend, but she won't tell anyone" he told me.

"Well let me call her and I'll fill you in" I told him.

"Don't take too long baby" he answered causing me to smile. I loved the sweet names he called me.

We hung up and I called Alice. I don't even remember the phone ringing, just the beginning of her talking. "Yes I'm a genius and monuments should be built in my honor" was her greeting.

"Hello to you too Alice" I said with a giggle.

"Bella, I'm going to call Charlie tonight because mama Esme is having her annual bake sale Saturday for the Battered woman's shelter and always needs all the help she can get. Charlie won't be able to resist you volunteering and mama can even call him to confirm. She wants to meet the girl that's stolen her baby boy's heart, so it's a win for everyone. We have to help her prep Friday for a few hours and work Saturday morning, but you and Edward will have Friday and Saturday night to spend together. How does that sound?" she asked after explaining the plan.

"It sounds great Alice that is genius. Thanks for doing what you can to help, I really appreciate it. I'm so nervous to meet your parents though." I told her honestly.

"Everything will work out Bella, just leave it to me. I've never seen my brother this happy and I want him to stay that way. Not to mention, you are just an awesome little sister" she said with a giggle.

We wrapped up our phone conversation. I called Edward to let him know I'd be doing homework and making dinner for Charlie after filling him in on Alice's plan. Over dinner, dad told me how he spoke with Alice and her mom when they both called the station and he bragged over how sweet they both were and how glad he was that I had female role models.

So the rest of the week passed dreadfully slow. Edward and I talked every night for about 2 hours about everything and nothing. Finally, Friday arrived. Alice picked me up from school, and walking to the car, I could see her and Rose grinning. I opened the door and saw Edward lying flat on the backseat. I quickly hopped in hugging him tightly as I pressed my body against his. He and I remained cuddled on the back seat like that until we were out of Forks.

He held me so tight, but not tight enough placing soft kisses along my cheeks and jawline. Every so often, he would inhale the scent of my hair.

I was grateful Alice and Rose gave us as much privacy as they could on the ride to Seattle. We didn't get too out of hand, just whispering words of love and affection to one another, and giving each other sweet kisses.

"Mom says that she can handle things today and will see us all bright and early on tomorrow, so we have the evening to ourselves" he whispered huskily in my ear.

"I wonder what we will do to past the time" I said with a giggle.

"Oh I have a few things in mind" he said before kissing me lightly on the lips.

EPOV

We made it to Seattle in decent time. Everyone was genuinely happy to see Bella and we all ate pizza together for dinner, just catching up on the week's events. Emmett teased her constantly about still being in high school, but she just laughed at him.

After dinner, we came to my room. I wanted to do something romantic for her and kind of relive the things I wanted to do to her the first night she was here, a week ago, which in actuality, felt like ages ago. I couldn't imagine a time with her not in my life, that's just how much she changed me in the course of a week.

I told her to wait in the bedroom, while I ran a bath, this time for the both of us. I lit candles around the bathroom and once the mood was set, I went to get her. I undressed her slowly, taking the time to marvel at each new piece of skin that was revealed to me. She sat on the edge of the tub, naked and beautiful, waiting for me to get undressed. I quickly undressed and descended into the warm bath water, pulling her on top of me. I held her with her back to my chest and just enjoyed the feeling of being so close and intimate with her. Of course my manhood was poking her backside and she pushed herself further into it.

In my mind, I was still questioning whether or not we should make love. But the moan she elicited as I rubbed her shoulders broke down all my mental barriers and I knew tonight was the night, we need to be joined as one. I washed her body slowly and thoroughly, letting her enjoy the teasing and the foreplay. She returned the gesture and we got out of the tub. I picked her up and walked her back to my bedroom, our bedroom now and laid her gently on my comforter. I kissed every inch of her skin and rolled her on her stomach so that I could kiss and rub her back. Seeing her plump ass laid out before me like that made me want to delve right into her and I would, but just not yet. After rubbing her back, I rolled her back over. I couldn't wait to taste her sweetness again and did not hesitate to begin licking and sucking on her sweet clit. Her thighs clamped around my head in response, urging me on. My goal was to get her good and wet, so that I wouldn't hurt her too badly, when I first entered her. The moans and slight tugging at my hair along with her scent was the most intoxicating experience I've ever had, even better than last time. I don't know if it was because I knew tonight would be the night we would first make love.

Soon, she was cumming screaming "Edward, baby, damn, so fucking good" causing me grin as I bit gently on her clip. I kissed my way up her body, paying equal attention to her hard, pink nipples while lining myself at her entrance. I went to her ear and gently nibbled before whispering "it's going to hurt baby, but not for too long. Just hold me tight, I got you".

She nodded looking at me intensely with those deep brown doe eyes. I kissed every inch of her face as I slowly pushed into her. She was so fucking tight, I thought I would explode right then. I wanted to be in the moment, but at the same time, I wanted to distract myself so I wouldn't cum in 10 seconds. Finally, I felt her barrier. I pushed through it quickly and she let out a painful moan. I began to kiss the tears that rolled down her eyes, whispering how much I adored and worshiped her. I told her I would wait to move until she was ready. After a few minutes, she thrust her hips upward, signaling that she was ready. I kept my pace slow with long, deep strokes savoring the moment of making love to my soul mate for the first time. It was a beautiful experience, I felt so connected to her, something I've never experienced before. She started to make these delicious noises and grunts letting me sense her enjoyment. That encouraged me to pound faster into her.

"You like that baby" I asked.

"Yes" she moaned between pants.

With that response, I shoved my tongue into her mouth while pinching her nipples and thrusting harder into her. I wanted to cum, but I wanted her to cum again first. I reached down and tickled her clit, while pounding in and out of her. I felt her walls start to clamp around me and told her "cum for me again beautiful Bella"

With that command, she screamed my name and I began to cum harder than I ever have in all my life. We took a few minutes to catch our breath before I went to get a warm towel to clean us up. Then, I pulled her on top of me and we both fell asleep in each other's arms, basking in our love for one another.


	7. Chapter 7 full chapter

A/N: The characters belong to S.M., I just like to play with them , this chapter is short, but a teaser. Any ideas, suggestions, scenarios, please inbox me and keep the reviews coming every time I read them, it gives me motivation to write just a little more….

BPOV:

I woke up the next morning feeling amazing, but slightly worried. Edward and I had talked about me taking birth control last weekend to regulate my period, but this week I was so distracted, that I missed a few days. I wanted to tell him right away, so that we could talk about getting the morning after pill, but even the thought of that saddened me a bit. I mean, what if I did get pregnant last night, the first time he made love to me. I knew I never wanted to spend my life apart from him and the idea of harming our possible child made my cry softly.

Edward must have heard me crying and asked "what's wrong baby? Are you sore? I'm so sorry if I hurt you"

"No, well yes, I am a little sore, but that's not why I'm crying" I said between sobs.

"Talk to me baby. Did we move to fast" he asked genuinely concerned with a sadness in his eyes.

"I have to tell you something Edward" I sad nervously, tears still flowing.

"Everything last night was so beautiful and it was the best night of my life, apart from meeting you last weekend. I got so caught up in the feeling of being with you that I didn't even think that I missed my birth control a few days this week. I'm so sorry" and I began to sob uncontrollably.

Edward just held me closely to him as I cried. Eventually, I stated "please don't hate me for being so immature"

"Bella, I could never hate you. Honestly, I think it takes great maturity to talk to me about it this morning" he responded.

"We can always get the morning after pill" I suggested, even though that thought pained me tremendously.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

I didn't answer him.

"Bella, baby, you have to tell me what you're thinking" he pleaded.

"I know that I'm young and having a baby should be the last thing on my mind, but the idea of stopping a possible miracle that can be growing inside of me, a reflection of our love saddens me" I told him honestly without making eye contact. He probably thinks I'm a nutcase and won't want to see me again after this weekend.

"Bella, I want a life with you more than anything. I want to marry you, no I will marry you and you will have my children. The idea that you could possibly be carrying my child right now excites and saddens me. I want all those things for us, but more than that I want so many things for you. I want you to enjoy being young. I want you to travel the world, experience different cultures, and be wild and crazy. Baby, I understand exactly what you are saying and in a way, I feel the same way, but you are only 16 Bella. We have our whole lives ahead of us to have a family and we will one day, I promise you that" he told me.

"Really? You promise?" I asked feeling vulnerable and emotionally naked.

"I swear on everything that is important to me that I will give you any and everything your heart desires, including a family. And if you want that now and are pregnant, I will take care of you Bella, you won't ever have to worry about anything" he told me looking deeply into my eyes.

"You're right Edward. I'm not ready to have a baby right now, but I do want several one day and I want them with you" I said giving him a small smile. "Should we go to the store?" I asked.

"No need, Rose and Alice have a year- long supply" he said sarcastically. "In fact, would you like to talk to them about it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that" was my response "but I think we've made a decision and will stick to it. I just want to know how they felt about taking the pill".

"O.k. I'll wash up and go and get Alice and Rose" he responded.

"Can I join you?" I asked biting my lower lip.

He groined and said "yes, you little temptress, but let me grab a condom"

I giggled and went into the bathroom waiting for my new lover.

EPOV

So shower sex may be my new favorite thing to do with Bella. The way I had her pinned up against the wall with her thighs gripping tightly around my waist felt so fucking amazing. I wish I had longer, but I knew she wanted to talk to Alice and Rose and we needed to head out to my mom's place, at this rate, we would be late and she would be pissed.

While Bella went to talk with Alice and Rose, I had time to reflect on what she told me this morning. I wasn't mad at her; we were both caught up in the moment last night. So caught up that birth control or condoms never even crossed my mind, which is a scary thought. I guess in the back of my mind I remembered us talking about her being on birth control to regulate her period, but honestly, I never even thought about precautions last night, I just wanted to be inside her.

What really amazed me is how she talked to me this morning about her concerns. Not many women would have done that. She said she was being immature by being emotional, but I thought the exact opposite. It took a lot of maturity and strength for her to discuss the possibility of pregnancy and even suggest options.

To be honest again, I don't want her to take the morning after pill. I would love to see her belly grow with my child, something we created out of love. But, I couldn't ask her to change the entire direction of her life just because we were irresponsible for a night. I meant what I said in wanting her to be young and carefree. We do have our whole lives ahead of us to start a family.

I'm not even done with school yet, but it's not like we don't have the money. I have more money now than I'll ever know what to do with, thanks to my birth parents. I know without a doubt that I could take care of us or we could hire a nanny, but somehow, I know my Bella is not the type of woman that wants a nanny raising her kids. That's one of the reasons I love her…..her selfless nature.

Maybe we could talk about this again. I mean, she may not even end up pregnant or maybe I should just drop it.

I ran my hand frustratingly through my hair willing my mind to stop racing until Bella came back.

BPOV

I knocked lightly on Alice's door.

"Come in" she said.

She and Jasper were getting ready to leave.

"Oh Bella, I'm glad you're up and dressed, it's 8:30 and we told mom we'd be there for 9a.m. If we leave in a few minutes, we can still make it on time" she responded.

"Sure, can I talk to you for a second while you're getting ready, privately if you don't mind" I asked.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave" Jasper said before walking out the door.

"What's up Bella" she questioned.

"Edward and I had sex last night, we didn't use protection and I haven't been taking my pills regularly this week" I said in a rush, ashamed and embarrassed to be mentioning this to her.

"Oh Bella, to start, congrats for cashing in the V-card, you'll have to give me the details on that later" she started off….. "I'm sure that you know there is a possibility that you could get pregnant, but it's early, so you can take a Plan B" she continued.

"I know, Edward said you have some experience taking them"

"Well…not really. You see, our dad Carlisle is a doctor and gave Rose and I a bunch of them wanting us to be safe and have options. I've had 3 scares and I think Rose has had 2. Each time, I told Jasper I would take the pill, but I could never go through with it, I just flushed them down the toilet. Fortunately, each time, I never got pregnant or had to admit to him that I lied about taking the pills" she told me.

I had to force my mouth closed at that revelation.

"I carry that guilt around and will tell him one day, I just don't know when. It's the only thing, albeit a big thing, that I've kept from Jasper. I know he loves me and will forgive me, I guess I'm just disappointed in myself for not going to him" she said.

I was completely speechless. Now I didn't know what to do.

"You have 48 hours Bella, just take a little more time and talk to Edward again. I hope that I've been some help" she said before giving me a hug.

"I hate to cut this short, but if we don't leave now mama Esme is going kill us all, even you Bella" she said with a forced laugh.

We all climbed in Emmett's jeep and headed over to Edward and Alice's childhood home. Well, the word home is an understatement, more like freaking mansion. It was huge and beautiful.

When we walked inside the home, it smelled amazing. You could tell she had been baking.

"Alice and Edward, once I put this cake in the oven you have some explaining to do about being late" someone yelled, I'm assuming Esme.

Soon after, a beautiful woman entered the room. She had caramel hair, a small curvy frame and beautiful hazel brown eyes. She was wearing an apron, but wearing stilettos and a designer dress.

"You 2" she said while pointing at Alice and Edward "better be glad that I got a lot done last night. And Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, you 3 also should be ashamed of yourselves for showing up late"

"Sorry mom" everyone said in unison as I looked down in embarrassment blushing.

"Well, you must be Bella. I'll give you a pass this time" she said what a wink before pulling me into a hug. She smelled like fresh baked cookies and frosting…..amazing. She held me for a few moments and I enjoyed the feeling of her motherly warmth.

"Dear Bella, I knew you would be beautiful, you would have to be to steal my Edward's heart. Everyone there is an assembly line set in the dining room; begin packaging the baked goods while Bella and I get to know each other better in the kitchen. Don't even think about following us Edward, to the assembly line" she said it a point of her dainty finger.

I followed her into the kitchen.

"What can I do to help?" I asked.

"Well you can roll the dough for the pecan fudge cookies" she responded.

"So Bella, it warms my heart to finally meet you. I was always so worried that Edward would never find love, but here you are. I've never seen him smile as much as he has since meeting you. He's called me almost every day, so thank you for bringing my son back to me" she explained.

"Edward makes me very happy Ms. Cullen" I answered.

"Call me Esme, or mama Esme, or just mom" she replied.

"O.k. mama Esme" I said with a shy smile.

"Well Bella, I have some news that I've been keeping from Edward and I thought that you should be the one to tell him" she said.

My heart started beating rapidly. Maybe she doesn't agree with us the way Edward thought. Maybe now was her time to tell me to back out of her son's life. I was freaking out.

"Bella, why is so pale? This is good news. I spoke with our attorney and the age of consent in Washington state is 16" she told me with a huge smile.

"Oh my God" I screamed.

With that scream everyone came rushing into the kitchen. Edward ran up to me with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong, everything's perfect Edward" I said with a few tears trickling down my cheeks.

He wiped my tears with his thumbs before holding my face in his hands. "Why the tears baby" he asked me.

"Because, I'm so happy Edward. Your mom just told me the best news. We assumed the worst, but that's not the case. The age of consent in Washington is 16, it's o.k. for us to be together" I told him.

Edward picked me up and spun me around placing kisses all over my face. He stopped spinning me, but still held me tight.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me" he asked her.

"I wanted to tell my future daughter-in-law first" she said with a matter-of-fact look, while I blushed at her calling me her future daughter-in-law.

In the midst of the revelation, Alice still hadn't stopped squealing. Everyone gave us a hugs and congratulations. We spent the rest of the day baking and packaging. The guys would go on runs to deliver the baked goods to those who placed orders. Around 2p.m., there was an open house where people could come in and buy treats. By 6 p.m., we were exhausted, but we raised 2,500 dollars. What I learned was that Edward and his family wrote a much bigger check, actually 25,000 dollars. However, they liked to do more than write checks, so they had lots of these charity events scheduled to work together as a family in a more hands-on way, while also giving back. Learning this made me love Edward and his family more.

We headed back to the apartment. Once inside, Edward and I kissed each other hungrily. We were both still experiencing the "high" of not having to hide. Of course, we still had to find out a way to warm up my dad to the idea of us dating, but I planned on calling my mom and getting her help. Then, maybe Charlie can come out and meet Edward's family and my new friends. Hopefully, with all the support around us, my dad would come around.

Edward stopped kissing me and said "baby don't take the pill, I know we talked about it, but I don't want you to. I'm sorry for being selfish, but I don't want to take the risk of losing our child" he pleaded.

"Oh Edward, me either. Let's just see what happens. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it together as a family" I said before Edward cut me off by kissing me.

The feel of his tongue in my mouth was so sensual and slow. Immediately, the moisture began to pool between my legs.

He whispered in my ear " you know the thought of you carrying my baby makes me so fucking happy Isabella" before kissing and biting my neck, right at my pulse point.

My heart was beating so fast. His scent, voice, lips, and tongue were driving me mad.

"I don't want you to be disappointed if I'm not" I told him honestly.

He grabbed my face, looking into my eyes. "You could never disappointment be Isabella. If you aren't, it just wasn't our time. But if you are, I will devote my life to taking care of you and our child. Now hush, the only sound I want to hear coming from that delicious mouth of yours is how much you want me" he told me huskily while pinching my nipples.

My back arched immediately into his touch before saying "I want you Edward, so bad".

That was all the encouragement he needed. He kissed me greedily rubbing his hands up and down my sides. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down my legs in rapid speed. His long fingers begin to tickle my clit before placing one finger, then 2 inside of me. He pumped in and out of me rapidly while biting my neck and shoulders.

I reached forward and grabbed his dick through his pants. With shaky hands, I began to unbutton and unzip his jeans to give me more access. He slipped his fingers out of me and brought them to his nose before inhaling and licking them clean. The sight of that brought a fresh pool of moisture. He pushed me back on the mattress.

"Wait" I said. "I want to try something first" I pushed him down and pulled his pants and boxers down. I kissed slowly down his chest, licking his nipples and rubbing his defined abdomen muscles.

Finally my face was lined up with is colossal, smooth dick. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"You have to tell me if I'm doing it wrong o.k." I told him.

"Just do what you feel baby" was his response.

I slowly took him into my mouth, getting use to the feeling of having it there. All of a sudden, I felt so powerful. I knew that I would be in control of whatever pleasure he would be receiving. I tried to take as much of him in my mouth as possible, bobbing my head back and forth, alternating between sucking and licking. What I couldn't fit in my mouth, I stroked with my hands, the way I remembered Jessica and Lauren talking about it in gym. I looked up at him and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head. He kept saying "fuck Bella, so fucking good" which made me want to please him more. I continued until he said "baby I'm gonna cum", but I didn't stop. Moments later he was cumming down my throat and I swallowed every drop.

He laid on his back a few minutes, catching his breath while I kissed his chest and stomach.

"That was amazing Bella" he told me with a lazy smile on his face.

I was so content that I could please him. Just while I was thinking that, he flipped me over so that he hovered over me. "I'm gonna fuck you now Bella. It won't be slow, but I promise to make love to you later. I just need you now" he said before thrusting his tongue into my mouth. He ripped off my panties and removed my shirt and bra in record speed. He reached in the night stand, grabbing a magnum condom and rolling it down his shaft. Seconds later, he was balls deep inside of me. He pounded in me so hard that the only thing I could do was scream as his dick stroked my g-spot over and over again. I came instantly, clamming around him. He let me ride out my waves before saying "I'm not done with you yet sexy, you will cum again"

He turned me on my stomach and began entering me from the back. I swore I could see stars from this angle. It felt so animalistic. With him grabbing my sides slamming into me. Without even thinking, I started meeting each of his thrust. "Oh baby, I'm gonna cum" he said.

"Me too baby, let's cum together" I responded and with a few more thrusts we both screamed with the intensity of our orgasms.

We lay back in bed sweaty and satisfied.

He pulled me to him kissing my sweaty forehead saying "I love you my sweet, sexy Bella".

I told him "I love you too Edward, more than anything in this world" before laying my head on his chest. The sounds of his heart beating and slow breathing put me to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

2 months later…..

BPOV

Well today was the big day, the day we would tell Charlie. After my weekend meeting Edward's family, I came home and called my mom knowing that I would need all the support that I could get.

Flashback

_The phone rang 4 times before my mom answered it out of breath….._

"_Hello" was her breathy greeting._

"_Hi mom"_

"_Oh honey, it's good to hear your voice. How's Forks? Have you come to your senses? Ready to come home?" she asked in a hopeful tone. _

"_No mom, I actually like it here"_

"_Really Bella, you like Forks?" she asked sarcastically. _

"_I may like Seattle more than Forks" I said in a soft voice. _

"_Ooh, what or who is in Seattle? Is it a boy? Are you being safe?" she asked in a rush. _

"_Mom, please hear me out before responding and I'll tell you everything."_

"_O.k. honey, I'm listening"_

I told her how Edward and I met and after telling the story she didn't respond for a few minutes.

"_Mom? Please say something" I pleaded. _

"_Oh, Isabella, your father won't be happy with this" she responded. _

_I sighed, feeling defeated. "I know" was my reply. _

"_Bella, you have always had an old soul and you are the most resourceful and responsible person that I know. This Edward must be really special. I always knew you would never date boys your own age. I just figured that you would date in college when you could meet someone with your same level of maturity. I'm happy you don't have to wait so long. But honey, I am worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt or end up pregnant."_

_I cringed when she mentioned pregnancy. "Don't worry mom, Edward and I are being safe" I lied. _

"_Well Bella, hold off on telling your dad for now. Just enjoy your time with Edward"_

Over the past 2 months, Edward and I did just that….we enjoyed our time together.

I went to Seattle every 2 weeks and those weekends we spent time hanging with our friends and making love for hours. During our time apart, we talked via ichat and on the phone. Edward even surprised me once by coming to Forks during one of my dad's 12 hour night shifts. He held me all night and left 1 hour prior to my dad getting off of work.

Each day, he and I fell more and more in love. I couldn't even begin to imagine my life without him. However, Edward hated the sneaking around and not being able to see me when he wanted. Even though everyone, including my mom, tried to convince him not to tell Charlie, he just had to.

Thankfully, I had my mom's support. We all assumed that Charlie would freak out and forbid me from spending weekends in Seattle or being with Edward. If that was the case, then I would move out. My mom and Esme had become friends, gossiping over their kid's love life, and have arranged for me to live with her, if necessary. As easygoing as my mom was, she still was not going to let me move in with my boyfriend and Esme promised her, must to the anger of Edward and myself, that she would not allow us to "shack up".

I went downstairs to wait for Edward's arrival sitting next to Charlie.

"Kiddo, tell me what's going on" my dad asked.

"I told you dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend."

"And you say your mom knows about this boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes mom knows about him. They've spoken several times over the phone and online" I responded.

"Well, why am I just hearing about this boy? Your mom is way in Florida and she's talked to him. I'm right here in Forks, and I just found out about him last week" he asked, the frustration clear in his tone and pitch.

"Daddy, it's hard for a girl to talk to her dad about boys" was my lame response, then the doorbell rang.

My heart was racing in my chest. I got up to answer it , but Charlie beat me to it. I could hear Edward greeting him. Edward stepped into the living room area looking like a male model. He had on dark denim jeans with a black button down shirt. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, showing off his muscular forearms. His hair was in a delicious mess as always and when his eyes met mine, heg me that breathtakingly beautiful smile that was reserved only for me.

Edward walked over to me giving me a short hug before taking my hand. I peeked at Charlie and his face was beet red. He looked so angry.

"Chief Swan, I know from my appearance that you can tell that I am a few years older than your daughter. I apologize for not coming to talk to you earlier when I first realized the depth of my feelings for Isabella. However, I am coming to you now, asking permission to date your daughter. Isabella entering my life, all of our lives really, was an unexpected blessing. I know the age gap is hard to process, but please know that I love your daughter with everything inside of me and I would never do anything to hurt her" Edward told my dad.

His words made my heart melt and a few tears escaped my eyes. The entire time he held my hand rubbing smoothing circles on my palm trying to soothe me. Charlie looked at Edward as if he would kill him.

"What is the age gap?" Charlie said through clinched teeth.

"I'm 20 years old sir"

"20 years old. You get away from my daughter right now." Charlie yelled.

"No disrespect sir, but I can't do that. I will not abandon Isabella. Her mother has given us her blessing and we hope that you can do the same" Edward responded.

"Renee knows that you are dating this 20 year old man" Charlie said shocked.

"Yes, dad, mom knows. She actually begged me not to tell you because she knew how you would react. I didn't want to tell you, but Edward didn't want to keep this from you or be disrespectful. He is the only one who wanted to tell you dad" I said.

Charlie looked from Edward to me and I can see the anger melt from his face and be replaced with sadness. He was hurt that we would keep something from him.

"Chief Swan. I can't imagine what you must be thinking or feeling. But please know that I love Isabella more than my own life. I cannot, will not be without her. I am begging you for your blessing. But as her father, you have the right to refuse. But know that I will always wait for her and the second she makes 18, I will marry her. She is my life now" Edward said strongly, confidently.

"I can make this 2 year wait the hardest thing you'd ever have to endure" Charlie responded.

"And if you do dad, I will never speak to you again and you will never see me again" I told him.

"I'm your father, you cannot leave, you will obey me" Charlie said displaying signs of anger again.

"If you refuse to let Edward and I be together, I am moving back with mom" was my response.

"You wouldn't. You won't see him again living here, but you would never see Edward from Florida" Charlie reasoned.

"That's where you are wrong. Mom says that I can move in with Edward's mother and finish school in Seattle. She trusts Edward and his family and supports us. I love being here with you dad. I never thought we would have a chance to really get to know one another. But, if I have to choose between you and Edward, I will choose Edward and mom will support me" I said with conviction.

"Well I guess what fucking choiced I have" Charlie said with defeat in his voice.

"No more overnight trips to Seattle Isabella. If Edward wants to see you, then he needs to do so here in Forks and only on weekends. I don't like this one fucking bit, but you leave me no choice" he said before getting up to leave.

"I'm going to the reservation. Don't make me regret leaving the 2 of you alone" he said getting up to leave.

Edward got up and went to shake his hand, but Charlie refused it.

"Don't think for one second that I like this. I can say that at least you were man enough to want to come to me and that does count for something, but that doesn't make this right. It will take a long time before I will shake your hand" Charlie told him walking out of the door.

As soon as Charlie left, a sob ripped through my body. Edward pulled me into his lap and rocked me until I calmed down.

"He said no more overnight trips" I finally said with a small whisper.

"I know sweetheart, but at least we can see each other. I will come to Forks every weekend and get a room at that bed and breakfast in town, so I can be close to you" he said trying to soothe me.

"But we won't have the same freedom here as in Seattle" I whined.

"I know baby, but at least will be together and that's more than we expected from him. Over time, things may change" he said trying to instill a glimmer of hope in me.

I sighed before saying "make love to me before he comes back".

"No, Isabella." Edward said shaking his head while I pouted.

"Don't pout baby. This could be a test. He could walk back in at any time and shoot me. Just let me hold and kiss you. I need you too baby, but we have to be smart about this. I'll find a way for us to be together soon, I promise" he said before attacking my lips with his.

He kissed me with alternating fire and tenderness, rubbing his fingers through my hair and up and down my sides. I was so wet for him and this teasing was killing me. Just as I was getting ready to pout and beg, I heard the door opening and my dad walked back in 30 minutes after he initially left. Edward was right. He sat down with a 6 pack of beer and turned on the game. Edward and I sat on the sofa holding hands exchanging looks of annoyance and desire before Edward left an hour later.

The goodbye kiss he gave me on the porch left me breathless before he said "bye my beautiful, sexy Bella".

I sighed and went back inside, avoiding eye contact with my dad and racing up the stairs to take a cold shower.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay, this Ph.D. program has been kicking my ass, however, I will have a lot more time to write this summer. Here is a teaser for Chapter 9

BPOV

Three long months, that is how long it's been since Edward and I have had sex. Luckily, within that time, my period resumed, so there was no pregnancy scare. The childish part of me wished there was because then Edward and I could make a better argument to move in together. Don't get me wrong, weekends were nice. On the few rare sunny days, we had picnics on the lawn while reading to each other or listening to music. We watched every single movie that came on DVD. However, Charlie would not budge on the "no Seattle" restriction. Sometimes, we would eat at the local diner in town or go for a drive, but for some strange reason, there were always police cars nearby whenever we went to a local park, etc. I'm no fool, I know Charlie had the entire police force watching for Edward's car; and he was always aware of our whereabouts. He even talked to the owner at the bed and breakfast where Edward stayed on weekends; and she was always very snoopy. Thus, he and I had no time or place to be alone or intimate.

I always tried to tempt him into having a quickie the few times Charlie would leave, but his response would always be "it's a test". Begrudgingly, I admit, most times it was.

It's Friday evening and I'm waiting for Edward to arrive in Forks. Charlie said he wanted to talk to both of us today, and I was looking forward to that the same way kids look forward to a trip to the dentist. Today, I wanted to look special for Edward. I curled my hair in soft waves and applied some light make-up. I didn't abandon jeans, but put on a pair of skinny leg jeans and a gold sparkly top that Alice sent me in a "care package" last month. Alice and Rose would come and visit as often as they could and sometimes spent the night. On those weekends, Edward stayed in Seattle to hang with the boys. I put on some gold ballet flats and some gold hoop earrings to "accessorize" as Alice would say.

I went down stairs to wait with my dad who was watching sports highlights on ESPN.

"You look beautiful Bella" he told me and I blushed.

"Thanks dad" was my response.

"Please tell me what you want to talk to Edward and I about" I practically begged him.

He had this smug smile on his face and said, "no way kiddo, I like to see you squirm".

I groaned in frustration. Moments later I could hear Edward's car door close. He rang the doorbell. I got up to answer it, but Charlie beat me to it.

"Good evening Chief Swan" Edward greeted him while coming inside.

"Yeah" was my dad's response. I guess it was better than ignoring him, which he did quite often, but Edward always remained respectful.

Edward came over towards me and held me to his chest. I knew he was inhaling the scent of my hair.

"Baby, I missed you so much and you look gorgeous, by the way" he whispered in my ear as I blushed.

We could both hear my dad clear his throat, so we took a seat.

"I wanted to talk to you both" my dad started to say.

"I know these 3 months have been hard for you both with the intense supervision. I was young and in love once. I know how hard it is to be apart and to just crave some alone time" he paused and took a deep breath.

"Edward, I must say I didn't expect you to stick around. I thought you were some older guy that just wanted to have his way with my little girl. But, I see the dedication and love that you have for her. You've respected my rules even when I've treated you less than kindly. For that and other reasons, including a thorough background check on you and your family, I grant you permission to date Bella"

"But daddy" I interrupted, "you've already done that, we are already dating".

"If you would let me finish" he said with a smile "I am easing up on the restrictions. I trust you 2 to be responsible adults, so you can spend time in Seattle. There is a big case that has come up and I will be spending long hours, especially weekends working on it. I don't want you home alone and I trust Edward to take care of you. I don't want you spending so much time here alone, especially when you can be with people that care for you".

"I will protect her sir" Edward responded.

"I know you will son. You are a good man, and I am truly sorry it took me so long to see that, but I'm sure you understand with the circumstances I was presented with"

"Yes sir" Edward replied.

"Well, if you 2 want to head to Seattle for the weekend, you better get going before it gets too late" Charlie suggested.

"Let me go pack a bag" I said as I sprinted up the stairs, of course tripping over my feet. I just grabbed the bag of clothes Alice had sent me, some underwear and my toiletries. If I was missing anything, I would borrow it from Rose or Alice.

I skipped downstairs because I couldn't get to Edward fast enough. Of course, he was right there at the end of the stairs waiting to catch me as I tripped.

"My clumsy Bella" he whispered to me while grabbing my bags.

I went to give my dad a hug and afterwards he walked me to the door.

"Thank you again for trusting me Chief Swan" Edward told him.

"No problem, son, just remember I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet" he replied while reaching to shake Edward's hand. Yes, after 3 long months, Charlie finally shook his hand.

The blush from my dad's comment faded as tears dripped from my eyes watching the two men in my life bond.

Then, Edward and I left and began the drive to Seattle.

"Little girl" he began, "you have no idea the plans I have for you once I get you in my bed" he said in a husky tone that had my panties damp in an instant.

"You better take a nap, you're going to need all your energy" he continued with a smirk.

"I think I can keep up" I flirted. But 10 minutes later I was asleep. It seems as though moments later, I could feel my body moving. I opened my eyes to see Edward carrying me to bed along with my bags. My man was so strong.

"Go back to sleep baby" he cooed at me.

"But what about our night together" I asked.

"Don't worry baby, we have all weekend. I'll be happy just to hold you in my arms" he whispered, while kissing me lightly on the lips.

I smiled as I dozed back off.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

It was true when I said I would be happy just to hold her. I had missed this connection between us. She fit so perfectly in my arms, curled into my left side. I could smell the strawberry scent from her hair. Her breathing slowly tickled my neck. Every now and then she would moan softly and say my name. Looking down at her was like staring at complete perfection. I thought it would be much longer before I ever got to be this close to her again. It's not that we didn't cuddle and kiss over the past few months, but we were never 100% relaxed. We always wondered when her father would walk in the door or who else was watching us. Now, we didn't have that worry.

The strange thing was that I was mentally preparing myself to have a talk with her father. I respected him, but it was driving me crazy to be so restricted to Forks and to not have any real privacy with her. I figured he was trying to test me, to see if I would leave. I guess from his perspective maybe I did seem like a creep that was trying to steal away his baby girl, but that's just not the type of man I am. I truly love Bella with everything inside of me. I guess he finally realized it and that makes me so fucking happy.

I'm too excited to sleep, but I don't want to wake her, so I just stare, taking in her beauty. Moments later her eyes begin to flutter.

She looks at me intensely and slowly brings her lips to me mine. The kiss begins slow and gentle, just teasing each others lips. Then, it gets urgent. She is sucking my bottom lip, gently biting it. I moan and slowly let my tongue enter her mouth. She grabs my hair pulling me closer to her. My need for her was urgent. Our kissing becomes frantic, both of us fighting for control. I begin to lift her shirt over her head and toss it on the floor revealing a royal blue lacy bra. I groan at the sight of it and begin to nibble down her neck while palming both her breasts. The feel of her soft skin and the lace makes the bulge in my pants incredibly painful. I reach behind and unhook her bra, watching her breasts become free from the fabric. I quickly remove the rest of her clothing and mine. She on my bed with her hair fanned across it. Her skin has a beautiful blush and her chest is rising and falling. She looks up at me with lust filled eyes asking "what are you waiting for" before biting her lower lip.

"Have you gotten more beautiful since the last time you were here?" I ask with a smirk.

She giggles, causing my heart to melt as I begin to kiss every inch of her skin.

I enter her slowly, savoring each moment of being connected with her again. As always, I'm overwhelmed by all the sensations at once. I bury my face in her hair as I thrust in and out of her. She gently guides my face towards her an aligns our lips give me light kisses telling me how much she loves me. All the sensations and emotions lead to something that's never happened to me before…tears slowly fall from my eyes. Then, she begins to cry as well as we reach our climax together. As our heart rate and breathing slows, we only look into each other's eyes. No other words are spoken, we just hold each other as if our life depended on it before falling into a deep sleep.

BPOV

When I woke up, Edward was laying on my chest cuddled so close to me, holding on to me as if his life depended on it. He was so strong over these past few months and I guess having me back here was an emotional overload. Before last night, I had never seen Edward cry before. The moment was so beautiful and tender. I didn't think it was possible to love him any more than I already did, but I was proven wrong experiencing and witnessing the emotions from our lovemaking. I was so happy to be back in Seattle, where it all started. It had been a long few months, but Edward and I were much stronger. He never complained or second guessed our relationship during our period of intense supervision. There were so many times that my teenage hormones got the best of me or I would cry or pick a fight, but he always remained strong. Sometimes, I even tried to push him away, so that he could find someone to love without all the barriers. It was only then that he would get angry. I remember one fight where I had never seen him get so angry and hurt…..

**Flashback **

"_I don't even know why you are with me, just go back to Seattle and find someone your own age" I screamed._

"_Isabella, please stop being this way" he pleaded. _

"_No, you've had your fun, now just go and be free" I yelled. _

"_My fun? What the fuck Isabella? Have I not been here for you every single day since we've met? Is there anything that you want or need that I would not give my life to make sure that you have? And you ask me to go, what no consideration of how your immature temper tantrums affect me." He yelled back. _

"_You don't give me everything Edward, you won't even touch me" I said while sobbing. _

_He took a deep breath and stared at me for what seemed like forever before responding. "Don't you see Isabella? I love you so much and I am just trying to do the right thing. I'm not thinking about the short-term, but the long-term. If I respect and honor your father's rules, I really think that it will pay off for us. You think it's not hard for me to fight against the need to be inside you, to touch you, to show you how much I desire you. It's so fucking hard, but I do it because I want to be with you always. What if we got caught? Then, your dad will never let me see you. And I won't come between you and him and have you move to Seattle on bad terms baby. So please, cut me some slack, I'm doing the best that I can"_

I felt like a complete bitch that day and it was the last time I acted like a spoiled brat. A few weeks later, Charlie came around and that is why I'm able to be cuddled up with the man that I love. Edward was right and I was so wrong. I will spend the rest of my life showing him how grateful I am that he was so strong, loyal, and supportive.

In fact, I wanted to talk to Alice and Rose today about planning a special trip for the guys on Valentine's day in 2 weeks. It would be short notice, but I knew that Alice could work her magic. It was in that moment that Edward rolled off of me. My man normally was a light sleeper, but he hadn't been resting well. I hope that he didn't' wake when I got out of the bed to plan his special present with the girls.

I slowly got out of the bed and he didn't move. I breathe a sigh of relief and grabbed my bag. I would use the shower in the guest bedroom, so I wouldn't wake him. I just grabbed my bag of toiletries and a robe and snuck out of the room. The hot shower felt amazing. Then, I went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. I decided to make Edward some banana nut pancakes because I knew he loved them. I started making breakfast and the smells must have enticed Em and Jas to come to the kitchen.

"Jail bait, your back" Em said excitedly while giving me a hug. "And you're making breakfast, awesome"

"I'm glad to be back silly, and breakfast is for Edward" I replied and Em had the saddest look on his face.

"Oh, all right, breakfast for everyone" I said not being able to see that sad look any longer.

Jas laughed and came to give me a kiss on the cheek before saying "things haven't been the same here without you Bella. I'm so glad you're home"

"Thanks Jas, it's great to be back" I responded giving him a warm smile.

As I was finishing making breakfast, Rose and Alice came into the kitchen.

"Bella" Alice screamed as I smiled at her.

I hugged her and Rose both and asked them to quiet their screams so Edward could get some more sleep.

I peeped my head in our bedroom and Edward was still asleep and lightly snoring. I closed the door quietly and went to join my friends for breakfast.

"So, I want to ask you all a question. How has Edward been while in Seattle?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and no one said anything.

"It's o.k. guys. I know that he was being strong for me, but please be honest with me." I pleaded.

"It was rough JB. He just wasn't himself. It wasn't anything that he said or did, it was just how he carried himself, like a part of him was missing" Em responded, which shocked me that he would be so serious.

"Yeah, Bella, but no worries. You are back now, so that's all that matter" Alice responded and I smiled, I'm back with the man I love and I couldn't be happier. I just couldn't wait until he woke up so I could tell him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I wrapped Edward's pancakes up and put them on the stove for whenever he woke up. It was great having breakfast with the gang. We laughed and talked trying our best to keep our volume under control so that Edward wouldn't wake up.

"So, ladies we need some girl time" I announced encouraging a squeal from Alice.

"Who are you and what did you do with Bella?" Rose said with a smirk.

"I'm the same person, I missed you both the same way I missed Edward. So I was thinking that maybe we can go shopping and talk." I said resulting in another squeal from Alice who came and hugged me tight.

Rose and I just shook our head at Alice's theatrics.

"Give me 15 minutes to get ready" Rose said before heading into the bedroom she shared with Emmett.

"It will take me 30" Alice said rushing out of the dining area.

"How do you deal with her energy Jas?" I asked.

"Oh, it comes in handy" he said with a smile headed to the living room area to play video games with Em.

I was already dressed so I decided to go spend more time with Edward, even if he was still sleep.

I opened the door to the bedroom slowly and he smiled at me.

"I was wondering how long you were going to leave me alone" he said looking so sexy even after just waking up.

"I made you breakfast, but it's kind of cold now. I can warm it up for you if you want" I responded.

"Thanks, come give me a hug first" he told me and I smiled running into his arms. He held me close to him for a few moments before letting me go.

"I'll go hop in the shower really quick" he stated.

"O.k. baby, your breakfast will be nice and hot when you get out" I told him with a sexy smirk.

"Just like my woman" he responded causing me to giggle at his flirting.

I warmed his pancakes, fixed a glass of orange juice, and rinsed some strawberries to go with it. I sat everything on the table and felt proud to be taking care of him for a change, even if it was just breakfast.

I felt his arms wrap around me from behind and he smelled like heaven, that woodsy scent drove me wild, and it was all him.

"It looks great baby, I'm starving" he said sitting down to eat.

"I can't believe you slept so long" I commented.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't been sleeping great the past few months. I was fucking exhausted, but I feel good now"

"I'm glad. So, Alice, Rose, and I are going hang out for a couple of hours. I hope that's o.k."

"Sure baby, I actually may go back to sleep after I finish eating."

This tiredness had me a bit concerned. I knew he had to be tired, but I was worried that he may be getting sick. I walked over to him and began feeling his forehead and looking him over.

"Edward, are you feeling o.k.? I can stay home, it's not like to sleep this much." I asked concerned evident in my voice.

He pulled me into his lap and kissed my neck. "I'm fine Bella. Like I said, I just hadn't been resting well. I missed my girl sleeping next to me. I always get my best sleep when I know you're close. Even when you sneak out of the bed in the morning" he said while tickling my sides.

I turned to kiss him and began feeding him breakfast in between kisses and playful touches.

"Aww Rosie, they are too cute" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, sickingly cute" Rose responded, but she had a genuine smile on her face.

"Bella, let's go" Alice said excitedly.

"Oh, I have to wait nearly an hour for you to get ready and now you want to rush me" I challenged.

"Yes, ma'am. You have plenty of time to play with Edward tonight. It's girl time" Alice said.

"O.k., well baby, I won't be gone long" I whispered to Edward.

"Please hurry back" he said while squeezing my waist.

I kissed my sexy man goodbye and headed out the door with the ladies.

When we got in Alice's car, I sighed. "Girls, I'm worried about Edward".

"What's wrong" Alice said in a panic as she sped down the highway.

"I don't know. He just seems so exhausted today."

"Honey, it has been a stressful couple of months and he doesn't exactly sleep that much at night" Rose replied.

"But we always tell each other good night around 11:00"

"Yeah, but he stays up playing music, doing school work, running on the treadmill, doing a lot of stuff" Alice added.

"Wow, I wish I would have known he wasn't resting. Why didn't he tell me?" I said extremely worried and said that he wouldn't tell me this.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking. But Edward's a man. He was so concerned about you that he didn't want to say or do anything else that would cause you to worry. I'm sure that everything will be fine now that you're able to spend more time in Seattle. By the way, how did that happen" said Rose.

I went on to tell them about the previous evening with Charlie.

"Wow, I respect Edward so much for keeping it in his pants" Rose said and then we all started laughing.

"Girl, I was so pissed at him for being Mr. Gentleman, but he was right and I was wrong. That's why I wanted to talk to you both about doing something special for him and Em and Jas of course" I propositioned.

"Like what?" Alice asked pulling into the area shopping mall.

"Well, I was thinking that we can all take a trip for Valentine's weekend. Not anything super extravagant, but just to get away for a few days to somewhere romantic. Then maybe for spring break, we can plan a bigger trip" I told them.

" You think Charlie is going to be o.k with that" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I really think he trusts Edward to take care of me. And with that big case coming up, I know he doesn't want me alone at home, so everything will be cool" I responded.

"Well, maybe we can fly to California. If you could miss school that Friday, we can fly early that morning and have Friday afternoon and all day Saturday, then we can fly back Sunday and drive you back to Forks" Alice suggested.

"That seems like a lot of travelling in just a few days" I said worried.

"Yeah, but we can sleep on the plane and have a relaxing spa afternoon and go out Friday night. We'll have to get you a fake i.d., but I think I know just the guy to take care of that. Don't worry Bella, it will be a jammed packed weekend, but it will be fun." Alice reasoned.

"I just want Edward to be able to relax Alice." I said worried.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll take care of everything and Edward will love this trip, I promise" Alice said with a pout.

"O.k., now you guys know I don't have much money to contribute" I started to say.

"Shut up Bella" Rose and Alice said in unison.

"When has money ever been a concern Bella. Gosh, you're family, I'm surprised Edward hasn't given you a black card yet" Rose said and my eyes opened wide.

"What's a black card?" I asked and Rose and Alice laughed.

"Oh honey, we have so much to teach you" Alice said pulling me into Neiman Marcus.

We spent a few hours shopping. Much to my embarrassment, Rose and Alice picked out several pieces of lingerie for me and lots of cute outfits. As much as I hate having money spent on me, it was a fun couple of hours. I was getting anxious to head back to Edward, so we left the mall about 5. We made it back to the apartment 15 minutes before 6 with take out in hand from P.F. Changs.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, he's sleep" Em said barely looking up from his game. Then he sniffed and moaned "Chinese food". It was hilarious. I headed to our bedroom with my bags in hand. Edward was in bed sleeping. He looked so peaceful, but I wanted him to eat.

I sat next to him and stroked his hair brushing it from his forehead. "Baby, I'm home wake up" I pleaded.

His eyes fluttered and he looked at me before giving me a breathtaking smile. He pulled me in his arms and held me tight. He buried his face in my hair moaning slightly.

"I missed you" he said.

"I missed you too" was my reply.

We just held each other for a few more moments.

"Did you enjoy shopping?"

"I actually did. We brought home Chinese food if you're hungry"

"Yeah, I could eat" he said.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you in the dining room" he told me.

"O.k." I said giving him a peck on the lips.

I would let him eat and then we'd go back to bed. I was trying hard not to worry, but maybe the girls were right, maybe he was just tired and needed to rest.

After we ate, we went back to the bedroom. I got comfortable in some pajama shorts and a tank top, while Edward just climbed in bed in his boxer briefs. Looking at his abs had my mouth watering, but tonight I just wanted to hold him close to me.

"Come here baby" I requested with my arms open.

He climbed on top of me and rested his head on my chest. I massaged his neck, shoulders, and back. I could feel the tension melting away. I wanted to talk to him, but decided against it. I just pampered my man with my touch.

"I love you so much Isabella" he whispered.

Before I could reply, Edward was fast asleep. I kissed every inch of him that I could reach telling him how much I loved him. I just hoped that tomorrow he'd be feeling better. I said a silent prayer for just that.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

EPOV

I actually had no idea how exhausted I was until I got Bella home to Seattle with me Friday night. I knew that she would only be here for the weekend, but it still felt as though she was coming home. No longer did I have to go to sleep wondering whether or not we'd ever lay in this bed together again. After Charlie talked to us, it was like a major weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I finally felt as though I could relax.

Nights had been extremely hard for me. Bella and I would say goodnight over the phone or Skype about 11:00 p.m., but I never could fall asleep. I would try to sleep, but would end up tossing and turning. So, I spent most of my night composing music or running on the treadmill trying to wear my body out so that I could finally get some rest. Typically, I got really tired around 3 or 4 a.m., but then had to be awake for 7 a.m. in order to get ready for classes. It was a fucking exhausting routine. Then, Friday, I would drive to Forks after classes to see Bella and spend my weekends there at the bed and breakfast, having to drive back on Sundays.

I wanted to talk to Bella sometimes about the stress of it all, but she was having a hard time herself. Sometimes her shift in mood and temper tantrums really let me know how old she was. Don't get me wrong, I loved her, even in her bratty moments, but it didn't make it any easier on me. All I wanted to do was make her happy.

It was so sweet of her to make my favorite pancakes and after she said she would be spending the day with Rose and Ali, I took the opportunity to get more rest. My body was craving for the mental and physical peace that sleep granted. Bella seemed worried and I tried my best to reassure her.

When she got home that evening from shopping, we ate and once again my body succumbed to a much needed rest. I woke up to her stroking my hair and it felt so good. I just lay there with my eyes closed cuddled next to her enjoying the feeling of this affection. Sleeping the weekend away was definitely not how I planned on spending our first weekend back together; I would have to make it up to her next weekend by taking her out.

"I know you're up Edward" she said with a sigh.

"I wasn't trying to hide it, I was just enjoying your touch" I responded.

"Did you rest well?"

"Of course, I was sleeping next to you"

"Actually, you slept on top of me" she said with a giggle.

"Is that a problem?" I asked tickling her sides. I loved hearing her laugh.

"No silly. Please stop, I'm going to pee on myself" she said out of breath.

I stopped tickling her and she bolted to the bathroom. I met her at the door and before she could get out I was lightly pushing her back in.

"Let's take a shower together baby" I whispered huskily in her ear. I could hear the intake of her breath. She started the shower running while I used the bathroom. I could see her form through the glass and she looked spectacular. I climbed into the shower with her. She leaned against me and let out a content sigh.

I poured some shampoo onto my hands and began massaging her scalp. The sounds she was making started to drive me crazy. I helped rinse the lather from her hair and whispered " I want you so fucking bad"

"Take me" she responded making me growl in anticipation. I leaned her forward slightly and swiftly entered her from behind filling her completely. She screamed "oh fuck".

I pulled back all the way before entering her again repeating this process several times earning screams and pants the entire time. She was so tight and as much as I enjoy making love to her, I enjoy this as well, just losing myself and completely letting go. My plan was to fuck her senseless.

I entered her hard and fast, trying not to be too rough until I could see her legs going weak. She had already cummed twice and I was no way finish with her yet. I turned her around, picked her up and pushed us both against the shower wall.

"Hold on tight baby" I commanded as I entered her again and again. I could feel my orgasm approaching but I tried to hold out longer because she felt so fucking good. I eventually gave into the feeling and released in her. I was completely out of breath and so was she. We both slid down and sat in the tub allowing the water from the shower to ease our tense muscles. Eventually, I regained my energy and washed her and then me.

After that amazing shower, we got dressed. I told her "let's head back to Forks so we can take our time on the road".

"O.k" she said with a sigh.

"It's o.k. baby. You know I don't have class on Fridays, so I'll be there to pick you up as soon as school gets out for you. You'll be back here in no time" I said kissing her forehead.

We ate a quick meal and headed back.

"You look like you're feeling a lot better" she mentioned as while we were driving.

"I'm sorry I worried you baby, I was just tired. But now I feel great, so please stop worrying" I responded.

"Rose and Alice told me you hadn't been sleeping well."

"I wish they wouldn't have told you that"

"I was worried and they were just trying to assure me that you were catching up on sleep"

"Yeah, and that's all it was Bella, so relax"

"Edward, why didn't you tell me?"

"Baby, you were having a rough time already, I didn't want to add to your stress."

"I appreciate you protecting me, but I need to know these things. I love you Edward and want to be there for you the same way that you are there for me. Promise me you'll talk to me about things that are bothering you."

I glanced at her and she looked so concerned biting her lower lip.

"I promise baby. Things will be better now though, no more lockdown" I said with a smirk earning a laugh from her.

"Yeah, I wish I didn't have to go back so soon. The weekends go by so fast."

"True, but spring break will be here soon and then we'll have more time together."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

We continued talking the entire ride about stuff going on with our classes. I told her how I was able to compose so much music and was thinking about starting to perform at some open mic nights. She told me about being excited to start reading Much Ado About Nothing in her English class.

Time seemed to fly by and we were arriving in Forks. I saw Charlie's police cruiser was parked in the yard. It was about 3 p.m. when we arrived, so I figured I spend a few more hours with Bella and head back to Seattle about 6 p.m.

When we walked in the door, Charlie was asleep on the couch.

"Dad, I'm home" Bella announced giving him a gentle shake. "Are you hungry?" she asked as he sat up.

"Yeah, kiddo. How was your weekend?" he asked.

"Oh it was great, thanks again" she said hugging him.

"No problem, I'm glad you had a good time" he responded.

Bella went to the kitchen to begin fixing dinner leaving Charlie and I to watch ESPN.

"So, Edward, what time is your class tomorrow?" he asked, I assumed making small talk.

"Oh on Mondays and Wednesdays, I have classes from 9 til 1 and 8 to 12 on Tuesdays and Thursdays" I responded.

"Well, I have to go into work tonight about 8p.m. and I was wondering if you wanted to stay over and keep Bella company and leave in the morning" he suggested.

"Yeah, that actually sounds like a great idea" I said smiling.

"Good, I hate that she will have to stay home overnight by herself during the week until the case wraps up" he said with a frown.

"Well, it won't be that many nights. I can stay on Sundays to look after her, if that's o.k. with you" I offered.

He looked back towards the kitchen and asked "Edward, would you come take a walk with me?"

Sure, I responded and we walked out the front door down the driveway.

"I don't want to worry Bella, but 2 women in Forks have been raped in their own homes. They both were in their early twenties and lived alone. We don't want to worry the townspeople yet, but the mayor is thinking about holding a press conference to encourage women to be safe. We don't have a suspect and both victims didn't get a clear look at the attacker. There was minimal evidence left behind and we are clueless as of what to do. All police officers have been working extra hours to canvass the neighborhoods, specifically where we know young, single women live. I need to do my job, but I also need to protect my daughter" he told me stress evident in his voice and facial expressions.

I was speechless. So many thoughts passed through my head. I thought of the first night I met Bella and the man that attacked her. I couldn't allow her not be safe and would do anything to protect her. There was no way in hell I was going to allow her to sleep alone in a house unprotected.

"Charlie, I can't leave Bella alone knowing this" I finally responded.

"I knew you were going to say that. But Edward, you can't be here 24/7" was his reply.

My mind was racing. I had to think of some way to keep Bella protected.

"What's going through your head son?" Charlie asked.

"I'm just thinking of how to keep my angel safe. Don't worry Charlie, I'll stay tonight and come up with a plan. But I think we need to tell her what's going on" I said thinking of the promise I just made to her to be open and honest.

I continued "I agree that we shouldn't worry her unnecessarily, but this seems necessary, especially if the mayor is considering warning the public. She needs to take precautions and the only way she will do that is if she knows what's going on" I said in a rush.

Charlie sighed and began pacing back and forth.

"You're right" he said. "Let's talk about it over dinner".

We both walked back into the house and sat down in front of the television. Bella came in with a beer for Charlie and a coke for me.

"Bring Edward a beer" Charlie requested, "he's spending the night".

"Really?" Bella said surprised.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm going to go back to Seattle in the morning." I told her looking at the huge smile that spread across her face. God, she was so beautiful, the love of my life. I'd be damn if I let anyone hurt her. She came back with a beer and said that dinner would be ready soon.

Charlie and I sat in silence while Bella prepared dinner. I was thinking of all the ways that I could protect her. The drive was so long that it would be hard to do everyday, but I would do anything for her. I started to think. I knew Jasper only had classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Emmett had classes on Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Maybe I could talk to them about coming to Forks a few days a week. If Jasper could come on Tuesday nights and Emmett on Monday and Wednesday nights, then she's never spend a night alone because I could come to Forks on Thursdays after my class let out, instead of Fridays. I knew they loved Bella as much as I did, I just hoped they'd be willing to help me out.

I took out my phone and sent a lengthy text to Jas and Em.

_Ed: Hey. I'm staying in Forks tonight. Charlie and I talked and he told me that there is a rapist in Forks who has already assaulted 2 young women. There is no suspect. He and I are both worried about leaving Bella alone. I'm trying to figure out a way to protect her. She will spend weekends in Seattle with us and I'll spend Sunday nights here, leaving early Monday to make it to class. I was hoping either of you could help me out on the nights where you don't have class the next day. Let me know. Please talk to Rose and Alice, but tell them we haven't told Bella yet. We are going to talk to her at dinner. _

_Em: I'll do anything to protect my little sister. I'll drive to Seattle on Mondays and Wednesdays after class and look after her. My class lets out at noon, so I should be there shortly after she gets home from school. Let me know if there is anything else I can do to help. _

_Jas: No need for you to drive early Monday mornings. I'll drive Bella back on Sundays and stay until Em get there on Monday afternoons. I'll also stay Tuesday nights, I'm assuming that you'll stay on Thursdays, but I can stay that night too if you need me. And before you even mention it; this is no imposition, we love Bella and would do anything for her. _

_Ed: Thanks guys. You have no idea how much this means to me. I know it will be hard all the driving and I will cover all your expenses. I'll call you both later tonight after I've spoken with Bella _

_Em: No prob. _

_Jas: Talk to you then. _

Now, I just had to get my stubborn angel to agree to this new form of supervision and I didn't know if it was going to be easy.

Bella came in and announced dinner was ready. It was going to be a long one, so much for being able to relax.


	13. Chapter 13 Teaser

Chapter 13

BPOV

I couldn't believe it how tense that dinner was. After Charlie explained to me about the two women that had been assaulted, I felt so nauseous. I immediately ran to the bathroom and vomited. That reaction surprised me and everyone else. I hadn't thought about the attack in Seattle for a long time and hearing that those women were raped made me think of what could have possibly happened to me if Edward hadn't showed up.

I needed some time alone so I took a long hot shower to clear my head. I knew that Edward and dad would be worried, but I just needed to process everything. Of course, I didn't like the fact that I would basically have a babysitter, but deep down, I was happy that I had people in my life that really cared about my well-being. At the same time, I didn't want to inconvenience anyone, especially not Jas or Em.

I got out of the shower and got dressed in a pair of blue cotton shorts and a white tank top. I walked in my room and Edward was sitting on the bed.

"Your dad's taking a nap before his shift tonight" he told me.

"Oh" was my response as I went to sit next to him on the bed. He kicked his shoes off and scooted back against the headboard. I laid down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed that way for a while, neither of us talking or moving.

"Bella, talk to me" he pleaded. I looked up and his eyes looked so sad and his face showed signs of intense worry.

I didn't want him to be worried about me, but I was worried too. I decided to just talk to him about what I was feeling. "I'm just a little scared. Forks is such a small community and I don't like the idea of anyone getting hurt. I just keep thinking of how frightened those women must have been. I know how scared I was that night in Seattle. "

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that night as well. Baby, I know how stubborn you are, but please just let me do whatever it is that I need to do to protect you. Em and Jas are willing to help, so let them."

I sighed. "O.k., I won't give you a hard time."

"Thank you baby. You are my entire world and I don't know what I would do if anything were to ever happen to you. I love you so much Isabella" he said gripping me tightly.

"I love you too, Edward. I promise to be a good girl" I said with a smirk.

He laughed and kissed my temple. An hour later Charlie announced that he was headed to work. With everything that had happened today, Edward and I went to sleep, knowing that he would have to leave really early in the morning to make it Seattle on time for classes.


End file.
